


Not Everything Is What It Seems

by Parkkrys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith can see spirits, Lots of things, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, PINING KEITH, Single Parent Shiro (Voltron), Slow Burn, Spirits, bad childhood, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Keith is strange, and he accepts that. Seeing spirits is a normal thing for him. So when he gets put on a case to help this kid to understand why his daddy is not actually there seems to be a simple thing. He's done this before, but as time goes on, it just gets more complicated. Dealing with a super hot dad, an angry jealous spirit and a rather adorable kid changes his whole life more then he expected it to.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First things first this is my first fic for this fandom! Yay? 
> 
> Super excited for this fic to actually come a real thing since I love halloween and ghosts I decided to do something. It's a bit late but that's okay!
> 
> Bear with me if I make any grammar mistakes! I don't have anyone reading this over for me!
> 
> So yeah! Please enjoy!
> 
> I will try to update as soon as possible!
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of Suicide, don't read if it is a sensitive topic for you!

His life was complicated is the best way to describe it.

  
He only had three friends and his job is to help young children with their problems, much like he was when he was young. But the thing is, most people tried to avoid him.

  
The reason? Well he had a strange gift.

  
He was sensitive, could sense spirts and can see them. Why? Well he had a dramatic childhood experience.

  
Keith Kogane has accepted this with ease, and so has his only three friends when he felt confident enough to tell them. Pidge was the first one to accept it, exclaiming that it makes sense considering all the strange things he has done in their childhood and why he wore black gloves all the time. Hunk had just shrugged and told him that he still saw him as a brother no matter what, but Lance, he took more time to accept it. Over time Lance has come to terms with it thankfully.

  
And that was it. His life in a nutshell.

  
So here Keith was, sitting at his desk in the office he worked at, coffee in hand and a file in another, reading the file carefully and occasionally writing some notes here and there, wearing a white button up with long sleeves and some black dress pants and shoes that he dreaded, when he heard a knock on the door.

  
“Kogane?”

  
Keith looked up when he saw his boss standing in the doorway, her white hair tied up in a bun and her blue eyes soft. Wearing a pencil skirt with blue heels and a female white button up.

  
“Allura?”

  
Allura smiled as she stepped in and gently closed the door before she took a seat on a leather chair that was in front of his desk, a file in her hand, wordlessly holding it out for Keith to take.

  
“We have a special client that I want you to handle. He’s paying extra for his kid to have the best therapist we have to offer. Plus I think you can handle it the best, considering your…..gift.”

  
Keith hated how she hesitated as she spoke to him. Allura was patient with him and knew he was one of their best, but at the same time she thought he was an odd person like the rest of the building. She even seemed to let her gaze linger a bit to long at his gloved hand as he took the file she was holding out, flipping it open to skim over the contents.

  
“Special client?” Keith muttered as he let his gaze settle on the child’s picture. A six year old boy, with light grey eyes and brown hair. His skin a light brown as well. He was adorable and wow his parents will have a hard time when he grows older, Keith can already tell.

  
“Yes. The child’s name is Ryou Shirogane. Adorable isn’t he?”

  
Keith nodded as he set down the file, motioning for her to continue. “Well his parents are Takashi Shirogane and Adam West.”

  
Keith blinked as he sat up straighter. “Wait you mean the owner of that big company everyone seems to be going on about Adam West?” Allura nodded as he shook his head. “And Takashi Shirogane…..Where have I heard that name before? Wait isn’t he the head of that flight school?”

  
“The Garrison? Yes he is, like I said special.”

  
“Then what the hell is wrong with the kid?”

  
Allura shifted as she looked at the door before lowing her voice. “Well Adam committed suicide a year ago and the kid keeps exclaiming that he can see him and all that.”

  
Keith raised a brow at that. The kid was six years old, so he doesn’t know any better so his job was to go in there and try to make the kid believe that he wasn’t actually seeing his dead father, but that his brain was trying to understand what the hell was going on.

  
“When do I meet the kid?”

  
Allura brightened up as she stood up, smoothing her hands over her skirt. “Right now actually. Come on let’s go meet them.”

  
Keith hated surprises. So this, he really wanted to punch something that wasn’t his boss because he worked to damn hard for it. As he slowly stood, Keith picked up the folder to flip it open once more, scanning through the pages quickly as he followed her down the hall to the big toy room, which they talk to the children in.

  
As a private place, and mostly for the parents. So they can actually see their kid, just can’t hear them. Keith loved it because that way, parents don’t think he is a manic with some of the things he talk to the kids about. So it was a win for everyone.

  
“Mr. Shirogane, sorry for keeping you waiting. May I introduce you to our finest therapist Keith Kogane. He will be the one working with Ryou for the time being if that is alright with you?” Allura briskly, but cheerfully said as she smiled at the taller male.

  
Keith sighed before he held out his hand, trying to put the best smile on he could, better to make a good impression on the parents first before the kid. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

  
Keith isn’t blind. This guy standing in front of him is incredibly attractive. Tall, built with grey eyes and oddly enough a metal right arm. “Please just call me Shiro.”

  
Oh god his voice did wonders to his head. Keith took his hand back before pinching his arm slightly to get himself back into some control here, he’s here for the kid, not the father.

  
“This is Ryou. Come on say hi buddy.” Shiro beamed as a small child’s head appeared from behind his father’s legs before disappearing once more. Keith couldn’t help but melt a little when he heard a small quiet hello from behind Shiro’s legs. Squatting down, Keith waited until he saw the boy reappear before he pointed at the room.

  
“Want to come play with me?”

  
Ryou seemed to consider the question before he nodded, placing his hand into his own before Keith stood up, gently leading the boy into the room before closing the door, turning around to see Ryou looking through the bin of toys.

  
Taking his gloves off slowly and placing them on the table, Keith sat down at the plastic blue table and waited for Ryou to join him before he started on his job. You want kids to feel comfortable and feel like they can trust you if you want to get down to the problem. Keith has learned this over the years, also experienced the whole therapy thing where he didn’t feel safe at all and wouldn’t open up for anyone.

  
Eventually Ryou seemed satisfied when he brought over some toy trucks and slid into the chair opposite from Keith, looking up to beam a smile at him. Keith stayed silent for a little while longer before he sat up straight and held his hand out.

  
“Alright, let me actually introduce myself. My name is Keith and I am here to listen to whatever you say.”

  
Ryou blinked owlishly at the hand in front of him before he took his hand and shook it. Keith shuttered as he felt a child’s joy, innocence and deep sadness. “My name is Ryou! I am six years old! I like trucks, but daddy always got annoyed when he saw me playing with them instead of reading.”

  
Keith blinked as he took his black notebook out and started to jot some notes down. “Daddy doesn’t like that? Your father doesn’t seem to express that when I met him a minute ago.”  
Ryou giggled before he shook his head. “No silly, that’s papa! Daddy is at home, probably waiting in my room.”

  
Keith hummed as he watched the six year old smash the trucks together. “Daddy’s always sad because no one seems to notice that he’s there. Papa tells me that Daddy is not here but in a better place. But I always see him when I go to bed.” The child rambled as Keith sighed.

  
Keith wanted to avoid this. Avoid a spirt that is attached to a child, he always hated cases like these ones. “What happened to daddy?”

  
Ryou frowned as he looked back up at him. “Daddy was sad.” The little boy replied with a shrug. “I don’t know why but he walks around the house now and Papa doesn’t seem to notice him. One time I said something and Papa got really mad at me for it. Telling me that there are no such things as ghosts.”

  
Man, this kid likes to talk when you got him started. Keith never had a child open up to him this fast before. “Well how about you tell me more about your daddy and papa’s relationship.”

  
Ryou frowned as he let go of the trucks to grab Keith’s hand again. He shuttered as he felt a wave of the child’s emotions hit him all at one. He felt fear? Meeting grey eyes, Keith froze at the way Ryou trembled. “I can’t talk about that. Daddy gets mad when I talk about it, I don’t like it when Daddy’s mad. He’s really mean.”

  
A face flashed in his mind and Keith let go quickly as he took in a deep breath. He had a really bad feeling about this. “Alright let’s not talk about it. I want to play a little game. I am going to set up the doll house and I want you to show me all the places you see daddy, and what makes him angry.”

  
Ryou squealed as he bounced in his chair. “That sounds like so much fun!” Keith chuckled as he stood up and within a few strides, he picked up the dollhouse and brought it over to the table, letting the little boy set it up as he grabbed a box of doll house furniture in it.

  
Once Ryou set everything up, Keith handed him two dolls, one a little boy and one a adult. Ryou beamed as he started to place the smaller doll into a bed on the second floor. “This is me. I first saw Daddy here. I woke up from a scary nightmare and he smiled and sang a song.”

  
Ryou then moved the adult doll to the basement of the dollhouse. Daddy always goes down here during the day, I don’t know why but Papa keeps it locked so I can’t go down there. But every night the door opens and Daddy and I play a game of hide and seek!”

  
Ryou moved the bigger doll into the kitchen. “He got really mad when Papa once was talking to uncle Matt and uncle Matt touched his arm. I don’t know why he did, but Daddy threw a knife at him.”

  
Keith blinked in surprise as he quickly wrote everything down before he looked back up, stopping when Ryou stared at something above his shoulder. Keith felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up while the room got a bit more chilly. “I think I am done for the day. I want to go home now!”

  
Turning around, Keith frowned when he didn’t see anything until he looked back towards Ryou and froze. Standing behind the six year old boy, a tall brown skinned male was glaring at him through his glasses. “Okay. Come on let’s get you back to Papa.” Keith replied as he kept his gaze locked on the spirit. Ryou nodded as he picked up his trucks and placed them back into the toy bin while Keith put the dollhouse away.

  
Keith had no idea if Ryou knew if the spirit was in the room or not, but he did not want to find out in case if the spirit freaked out. Instead he ignored it the best he could before he quickly slipped his gloves back on.

  
“Why do you wear gloves so much?”

  
Keith looked down at the young boy before he smiled softly. “My hands are super sensitive plus I really don’t like germs to much because they make them itch.” He replied softly while Ryou took one of his hands to look at the glove. Keith let him look at it a few moments more before he took his hand back and opened the door.

  
“Let’s go see Papa.”

  
Ryou squealed lightly as he raced by him and into Shiro’s legs. Shiro laughed as he caught his balance before he ruffled his son’s hair. “Hey buddy!”

  
“I like Keef! He’s fun!” Ryou beamed as he bounced around in an endless ball of energy while Shiro smiled at Keith. He tried not to blush as he smiled slightly back before he motioned for the male to follow him. Trusting Ryou to follow his father.

  
Stopping at his office door, Keith bend down to Ryou’s level, waiting for the boy to focus on him. “Okay buddy. I need to talk to Papa, so Allura here is going to get you a small snack so be good for her. We will be right back.”

  
Ryou nodded as he bounced over to Allura who nodded at Keith before she lead the boy away. Letting out a sigh, Keith rose and opened the door, holding it open for Shiro before he took a step into the room and quietly shutting the door behind him.

  
“At first glance your son seems to be a happy healthy six year old boy.” Keith commented as he sat down and moved the computer mouse around to wake up the screen before he quickly typed in his password.

  
“I know. It seems like a waste of money but with some of the things he says. I’m just worried about him. Do I pay you for this or do I just write out the check now?”

  
Keith blinked as he looked back at Shiro, surprise running through his head quickly before he squashed it down. “I wasn’t going to talk to you about the payments Mr. Shirogane.”

  
Shiro blinked as he placed the checkbook down. “Just Shiro. Then what did you want to talk about?”

  
Clicking on a word document, Keith started typing quickly before he started to speak again. “I want to know if there has been any recent deaths in your family? Like a father?”

  
Keith already knew this yes. But he needed to hear it out loud from Shiro himself if he was to learn how Adam died. Especially every single little detail because he has never seen a spirit so attached to a child like this before. So he needed to be careful in how he was going to do this. Did he want an angry parent spirit haunting his ass? Haha no he did not.

  
“Oh. Well my husband committed suicide last year.” Shiro quietly replied. His response just made Keith more confused. If Adam killed himself then why is he haunting his own son? It doesn’t make much sense.

  
“Oh sorry, I didn’t know. Um May I ask how did he?” Keith cut himself off as he looked back at his computer screen with a grimace. He also hated when the cases he works with has a family member who committed suicide. Reminded him to much of his childhood that he tries to desperately forget.

  
“Hung himself in the basement when I was out with Ryou for a class thing.”

  
Nodding, Keith quickly typed it into his files, his eyes scanning quickly over the words to make sure there was no mistakes before he felt that cold feeling again. Looking up, Keith knew better to flinch at this point when he saw Adam standing behind Shiro. Was he haunting him as well?

  
“I’m sorry but why do you need to know this?”

  
Keith bit his lip before he sat back to fiddle with the cuff of his white button up. “Ryou kept telling me about how Daddy is always upset that no one notices him. He also told me that Daddy likes to hide in the basement during the day only to come out at night to sit by his bed.”

  
Shiro closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair as he rubbed his forehead slowly. The man looked exhausted, like he hasn’t had a good night’s rest in a really long time. Keith had no idea why this made him worry about him so much, he isn’t one to get close to the parents, just the children. Shiro opened his eyes with a struggle as he took in a deep breath.

  
“This is exactly what I am talking about. This is why I brought him here. I figured that since he was five when Adam decided to do what he did that Ryou can’t seem to accept that he’s gone.”

  
“Well, I wouldn’t say Ryou can’t accept what happened Shiro. I would say that he doesn’t understand why his other father is gone and won’t be coming back, so he is making up an image of him in his head without even knowing about it is all.” Keith explained as he shifted in his leather chair. “It is quite common, even adult’s do it when they lose someone very close to them. It’s actually normal for this to happen.”

  
Shiro nodded in understanding as he scratched the back of his neck. “That actually explains a lot of Ryou’s behavior. What can I do to help him understand?”

  
“I actually have no idea. That’s Allura’s field not mine. I work with the children, she works with the parents. But I would say from an outsider’s point of view that I would share your stories about your husband and slowly explain the concept of death to him.”

  
“Alright, I can do that.” Shiro exhaled as he rubbed his forehead once more. Keith couldn’t help the question that slipped past his lips. “Are you alright? You just seem tired.”

  
Grey eyes blinked before a chuckle filled the room. “Ryou sometimes has nightmares so he screams a lot and the Garrison is getting tired of me taking so much time off so they are making me work double shifts.”

  
“You just lost your husband a year ago and now you have to take care of a young child on your own. What the hell do they expect?” Keith dead panned in a monotone voice as he glared at the space beside Shiro’s head. A chuckle rang through the air once more from the man that was sitting across from him. “I have no idea. They aren’t exactly good about the people’s lives outside of work. I actually have it easy since I am their favorite.”

  
Keith couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that comment even if he was a little bit surprised. Usually people who are most favored at work are cocky and need to be kicked off their high horse, but Shiro wasn’t like that at all. He was extremely kind and just wants to help people. No wonder he is such a good father.

  
“Well get some rest. I will see Ryou again next week just call and make an appointment whenever. Hopefully I can help him stop thinking that he is seeing his father everywhere.”

  
Shiro nodded as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in, stretching his back before he stopped. “Are those hippos?”

  
Keith blushed as he watched Shiro walk over to the four plushie hippos he had on his windowsill, all of them different sizes and colours. “Oh. Don’t make fun of me but I love them. Plus sometimes I have children in here so usually let the older ones play with them to keep them distracted.”

  
“That is adorable. Which one is your favorite?”

  
A smile grew on Keith’s lips as he reached out and picked up the red hippo, holding it close to his chest. “My father gave me this one.” Petting the top of the hippo’s head with love, he placed it back onto the windowsill before he looked over at Shiro. Who was looking at him with a beautiful smile on his lips and soft eyes.

  
The way Shiro was looking at him, made his heart skip a beat before he cleared his throat. “Well we should head back towards Ryou.” Shiro nodded before he walked back over towards the office door, but before he opened the door he looked over at him. “Thank you for doing this for my son.”

  
Keith swallowed before he nodded quickly. “Of course.”

  
It wasn’t until Shiro left the room did Keith realize that the spirit disappeared somewhere in their conversation. Which of course he was grateful for since he had a lot of work to do. Sitting down at his desk, Keith quickly typed in everything that was said in the conversation before he grabbed a pen and started to write down his observations he concluded while speaking to Ryou before he heard a knock on his door.

  
“Come in.”

  
The door opened only to reveal Allura as she quickly closed the door quietly behind her and into the leather chair that Shiro had sat in only a few minutes before. “That went well from what I saw. I am expecting a whole report and you will be seeing Ryou next Tuesday at four.”

  
Keith nodded wordlessly as he continued to write everything down. “He is easy going on the eyes isn’t he?”

  
Keith froze and looked up at Allura who looked at him with a small smirk tugging at her lips and a playful sparkle in her big blue eyes as he blushed. “Yeah, Ryou is adorable-“

  
“I wasn’t talking about Ryou and we both know this Keith. Just a gentle reminder that you are not to go into a relationship with a client.”

  
“I would never!” Keith exclaimed as he dropped his pen with a glare as he sat up straight. “Maybe you should say that to Lance when he meets them next Tuesday.”

  
Allura smiled brightly as she tipped her head forward before she left the room. Leaning back with a groan, Keith has decided that it has been a freaking long complicated day and he was so done with it already. He wondered what Pidge would say when he told her about this particular client.

  
Brooding lightly, Keith finished his notes before he packed them all up. He just wanted to go home and take a shower.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes or anything!
> 
> And Thank you for all the nice comments! You guys are great!

“Wait what!?” Pidge exclaimed as she wiped tears from her eyes as she tried to stifle her giggles much to Keith’s annoyance.

  
“He asked me which one was my favorite and then when I looked at him again he had this stupid smile on his face.” He grumbled as he slid farther down the couch while he crossed his arms across his chest. He should have known she would laugh at him.

  
“Oh my god! This is pure gold!” Pidge cried out as she rolled off the couch and onto the floor, clutching at her stomach. “Oh god I can’t breathe!”

  
“Allura didn’t even tell me how hot he was. Here I am thinking it’s just some rich old dad that is having issues with his kid but no! He’s hot with the most adorable kid ever who can see his dead dad!”

  
Of course that was what got her attention. “Wait. What was the dad’s name?” Keith gave her a dead stare before he rolled his eyes in annoyance. “You know I can’t give you that information.”

  
“Ugh! So annoying!”

  
Keith chuckled before he peeled himself off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Not even surprised when he saw one of his three room mates already standing by the stove, flipping a pancake over in his pan. “Morning Hunk.”

  
“Oh morning! Want some pancakes?”

  
“No thanks. Just want some coffee.” Keith replied, snickering when he heard Lance groan as he entered the kitchen. “How the hell are you guys awake so early in the morning?”

  
Pidge popped her head into the kitchen. “You do realize it is eleven in the morning? Some of us work for a living unlike you.” Lance grumbled even more in response as every one else just chuckled before Keith glanced at the time and felt his stomach drop. “Shit I have to leave for work!”

  
Running to his room, Keith grabbed his nicest shirt and dress pants as he hopped into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once that was done (along with the awkward hopping dance to get his pants on) Keith buttoned up his shirt before he combed through his hair quickly. Yelling a quick goodbye to his room mates as he slipped on his shoes and ran out the door.

  
It wasn’t until he got to the bus stop did he realize he already missed the bus. Typical, just freaking typical! Feeling the urge to punch something, Keith did the best next thing, he ran hard. Thankfully there wasn’t to many people out and about and soon he reached his destination. Breathing a sigh of relief, he groaned as he flopped down onto the lobbies couch and brought his wrist up to check the time. Five minutes to spare, and he had to do something about his dress shoes now and his shirt because dress shirts weren’t the best thing to wear when you run twenty five blocks to get to work on time.

  
Clambering off the couch Keith made his way to his office. Unlocking his office door, he immediately got to work on his shoes and thankfully they were savable. He didn’t exactly have a lot of money to drop when he has to pay rent and the electric and water bill. Thanks to Lance for always taking a two hour shower everyday. Yanking on the edge of his gloves, Keith took a deep breath before he sat down and got to work.

  
A few hours later, Keith was on his couch curled up comfortably in a ball while studying Ryou’s case file and the notes before he frowned. Wait that didn’t make very much sense. His grades has been fine but in his English notes the teacher has wrote something about unnerving stories?

  
Sitting up, he leaned over to grab his notes to write it quickly down before he looked up the teacher on his computer to get her email. Hopefully she will be willing to send him the stuff he needs without having to bother Shiro (which seems unlikely).

  
Keith also did a quick web search about Adam to see what came up. It was mostly newspaper articles and blog posts about his tragic death and what would happen to his company and his super hot husband. Nothing too serious until Keith stumbled on Adam’s younger years before he even met Shiro. He was a rebellious teenager that didn’t want to follow his father’s footsteps but something seemed to happen because all of a sudden it was saying how Adam took it over.

  
So his father must have made him a deal or something that got Adam under control. Plus Keith suspects that Shiro had a big part to play during that time. Adam was happy with a beautiful family and a thriving company, so why did he kill himself? It just didn’t make any sense to him.

  
Keith sighed as he stared at his computer screen. There wasn’t much more he could look into until he meets them again next Tuesday. This was going to be a very long week.

  
“Keith?”

  
Jumping, he gasped before he turned his head to glare at Allura. She smiled at him sheepishly before raising her hands in a small surrender motion before she walked farther into the room. “Shiro called and wanted me to give you his personal cell in case if you needed anything.”

  
With that said she handed him a small sticky note where she has written the digits down before she smiled softly. Nodding his head in thanks he watched as she walked out the door before he yanked out his phone and programed the number in. Not even hesitating to send a quick text before he set the phone back down on the table.

  
A loud ding rang through the air while Keith blinked. Well that was oddly fast, shrugging it off he picked up the phone and nodded.

  
_Glad you got the number! It’s just easier to communicate this way._

  
Well he wasn’t wrong if Keith really thought about it. He shrugged as he typed out a quick response about Ryou’s English notes and how it was fine. Not even a minute later he got another text.

  
S: _Oh. Yeah okay when do you want me to drop them off?_

  
K: _Anytime. If you want to wait till next week that will be fine_.

  
S: _Is this afternoon fine?_

  
K: _Sure my lunch break is at one if that’s alright?_

  
S: _Np! Will see you then_

  
Shit okay, no need to panic. Just some notes it’s nothing too big. Why the hell was he feeling this way? Yes, let’s just have a crush on a guy who’s husband killed himself a year ago and has a kid that can see said husband. Brilliant idea Keith. Well he wouldn’t call it a crush, it’s more of an attraction since he didn’t know anything about the man.

  
Keith laughed at himself of the crazy idea of it all. He was ridiculous sometimes and he was alright with that. Now he just had to wait till lunch came by, which shouldn’t be to much of a problem, Ryou wasn’t his only case he was working right now so he dove into them.

  
By the time lunch actually did roll around, Keith was more than prepared to go to the café that Shiro has agreed to meet in. It was a nice little place, never seemed to busy and the staff there was always polite. That was actually where he first met Hunk.

  
Keith smiled as he yanked the Yellow Lions café door open and send his friend a quick wave before he settled down at one of the tables. Then Keith did one of his favorite things, he people watched and if he was lucky would see a friendly spirit here and there. That was one thing people always got wrong, especially the movies.

  
Irradiated spirits he likes to call them don’t hurt you. They can scare you sure, but they actually can’t touch you. And Demons? That was a very, very rare occurrence as far as he knew. He has helped a lot of people and he has never come across one and the other people who does the same thing as he does has never seen them either.

  
Keith knows that Adam is an irradiated spirit from what Ryou has told him so far. Something is keeping him here and no one seems to know why. Adam actually kind of reminds him of his childhood.

  
“Hey sorry for keeping you waiting.”

  
Keith jumped again, which he really should stop doing honestly.

  
“Oh jeez. Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you!” Shiro stated as he held his hands up slightly before he took a seat, a small blush dusted along his cheeks. Guilt flooded through Keith’s mind, even if he thought that Shiro was cute with a blush.

  
“No, no it’s fine. My fault for zoning out so badly.”

  
Shiro nodded as he smiled once more before he opened his briefcase, placing his son’s notes in front of him before he leaned back to give Keith space. Flipping the binder open, Keith skimmed over the pages, mostly focusing on the pictures Ryou has drawn.

  
“Hello welcome to the Yellow Lions Café! Anything I can you two?”

  
“Coffee with two sugars and a garden salad.” Keith mumbled as he furrowed his brows. It seems like Adam didn’t show up in any pictures until the second of March. “Hey Shiro when is Adam’s birthday?”

  
Shiro looked up from the paper he was grading before he raised a brow, which really shouldn’t look so attractive. “March second why?”

  
Frowning, Keith handed him the page he was looking at before he spoke. “It’s just Adam started to show up in Ryou’s drawings on that day is all.” He answered with a small shrug before he looked across the street.

  
“That’s so strange.” Shiro commented as he flipped to the next page. “Here you might want to see the rest. I honestly thought he was just trying to remember his dad so that’s why I didn’t get him in trouble for it.”

  
Taking the binder back from Shiro, he closed it and set it to the side before he stared down at the table, trying to sort out his thoughts. He really should be writing all of this down but he didn’t bring any paper with him. Plus he really don’t want to ask Shiro and make it look like he was unorganized when really he was.

  
“Alright here you guys go! If you need anything else just holler me over!” The waitress beamed before she skipped away, a small child waved at Keith before it turned and followed her. He always hated seeing ghosts who took forms as a small child.

  
Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he focused on Shiro instead who was munching away happily on his bagel. Shiro oddly reminded him as a golden retriever puppy who was always happy and the thought was strange enough for Keith to chuckle lightly. Shiro hummed as he looked up at him that got Keith to laugh a little bit louder as it just reminded him even more of a puppy.

  
“What’s so funny?”

  
Keith shook his head silently before he picked up his fork and stabbed a slice of tomato, stuffing it into his mouth, only to notice how Shiro was staring at him strangely. “What?” He asked as he swallowed his bite.

  
Shiro blinked as he reached out for the other half of his bagel. “Just, you are still wearing your gloves.”

  
Keith narrowed his eyes as he stabbed at another tomato. “Yes I am. Is that a problem?” He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that warned Shiro to choose his answer carefully as he chewed angrily on his bite. Shiro raised his hands as he chuckled nervously.

  
“I see that I have overstepped my boundaries here.”

  
Keith huffed, this man was smart if he knew when to stop. Most people keep pushing until he snaps so colour him impressed. “My hands are sensitive so I wear gloves as much as possible is all.” Shiro nodded, satisfied with the answer that he gave him.

  
“Is there anything else I can do to help for Ryou or?”

  
Keith blinked as he looked at the time. “Just get him to his appointment is fine.”

  
Shiro nodded before he got up. “I’m just going to pay so I will be right back.” Keith straightened up in alarm. “Wait no let me-“

  
Shiro held his hand up with a soft smile. “Please Keith don’t worry about it. You can get next time.” With that he turned and walked to the cashier while Keith looked down with a bright blush on his cheeks. Shoving another bite into his mouth, Keith tried to control his emotions. He really didn’t want to make Shiro uncomfortable with him knowing about his feelings towards him, the man has enough on his plate that he didn’t need to add more on it.

  
When Shiro started to walk towards him, Keith stood up and held his hand out. “Thanks for helping me out here. Here I was thinking that I had to email the teacher and then go through a long process just to look at his notes.”

  
Shiro smiled as he took Keith’s gloved hand gently. “Of course just contact me if you need anything else.”

  
Nodding, he watched as the taller male collected his stuff up and gave him a small wave before he walked out of the café. Keith sighed as he looked down at the binder before he picked it up, along with the coffee and started his trek back to his office. Now that he had the notes he can spend a few more hours piecing together everything and maybe just maybe figure out what is keeping Adam here.

  
He had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be that easy. 


	3. Three

Sleep was an odd thing when it comes to Keith. He either sleeps or he doesn’t, then when he does actually sleep he hopes he doesn’t get a nightmare like he usually does. So he has trained himself to run three days perfectly without getting a wink of sleep. Yes he knows that this is really bad for him but he really doesn’t care, as long as he didn’t get those nightmares.

  
So when he does sleep and actually doesn’t get a nightmare he values it with his life. So when Pidge runs in and jumps on him, he actually holds himself back so he doesn’t kill her.

  
“Pidge you have three seconds to explain yourself or run and hope I don’t catch you.” He growls out, watching Pidge flinch before she smacks him with a pillow. “Why didn’t you tell me that your new client is Takashi Shirogane?”

  
Pidge squeaks as Keith bolts up throwing her off as he stare at her in panic. “How the hell did you find out!? I can get fired with you knowing that!”

  
Pidge huffed as she sat back up, chuckling lightly. “Relax fireball. Matt is Shiro’s best friend, has been since high school. I grew up with Shiro being at my house all the damn time.” She said with a wave of her hand before she climbed off the bed. “Plus I go over to Matts when he babysits Ryou because he is so freaking adorable!”

  
Keith huffed in laughter before he flops back onto his bed before glancing over at his alarm clock. He had to get up and finish looking at those notes before he meets up with Ryou later that day since Tuesday finally decided to come around. So he sat back up and picked up the binder, ignoring Pidges huff.

  
“You are still reading that? I figured you would be done with that by now. Are you going to tell me what it is?”

  
“I have other children to work with Pidge. I can’t just drop them and focus only on Ryou and no I can’t just tell you, it’s against my work contract if I did tell you. So ask Shiro but don’t tell him I told you to do that.”

  
Pidge chirped in agreement before she bounded out of his room leaving him in silence. He had a suspicion that she didn’t sleep, he usually scolds her but deciding that he actually didn’t want to feel like a parent today, he settled down under his warm sheets and started reading.

  
The wording was a little off, but then again the kid was six years old but his spelling was beautiful and his handwriting was neat, he had a feeling Shiro or even Adam himself sat him down and taught him how to write. He should ask Shiro about it sometime so Keith can do something for Ryou.

  
Flipping to the next page, Keith frowned as he looked at the date. This was just a week before they first met, and for some odd reason his name was in it. He just shook his head, figuring that Ryou must have heard Shiro talking to someone about finding Ryou a therapist and his name came up is all. But one odd thing struck him as he read the journal, for the first time in what seems to be weeks, Adam never came up.

  
The same thing happened when Keith read Ryou’s journal the day after they first met.

  
Keith had no idea what this meant but if this meant one good step in the right direction then he was already helping him. Maybe Adam just needed to make sure Ryou got the right help before he moved on is all, it has happened before with other clients. Keith huffed as he rubbed his temple to sooth away a headache that was threatening to arrive before he placed the binder to the side and climbing out of bed to start the day.

  
When Keith made it to the office he really wasn’t all too surprised when Allura was waiting by his office door. It annoyed him that she took it upon herself to just help him with the case instead of asking him to join. The answer would have been a hard no, Keith doesn’t work well with others but he can’t exactly tell his boss to fuck off, so he was stuck with her. Isn’t that just great?

  
“You excited to see Ryou?” Allura asked as she sat down, tossing her hair that was left down today over her shoulder. Keith nodded wordlessly and booted his computer up before he glanced over at her who was staring at him.

  
Keith raised a brow as he automatically got his defenses up. “What?”

  
“Have you got anything new? Tell me what’s going on.”

  
Huffing a breath out in annoyance Keith rubbed his forehead. There was his headache making itself known now. “I sent you a report that has everything in it.”

  
Allura crossed her legs as she smiled softly. “Yes but I want to hear it from you dear.”

  
Keith closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, trying to calm down his temper before he let it out and opened his eyes before he opened his bag for his notes. “From the beginning or whenever?”

  
“From beginning please.”

  
“Okay fine. From the one session I have spend with Ryou, I believe that he doesn’t understand that his father is truly gone so he is creating an image of Adam in his mind. Hence why he thinks he sees his dad talk to him at night. Since he hasn’t had anyone really explain anything to him for a full year since Adam’s death it has escalated.”

  
Allura nodded as she motioned for him to continue. Keith huffed as he groaned, what else was he suppose to tell her?

  
“Well after reading through some of his notes from school, it seems like the day after we spoke Adam disappeared but then reappeared three days later. Ryou has wrote that Adam was mad for him talking with me and that he needs to stop doing that. So I have no idea if he is going to talk to me or not this session.”

  
Allura frowned. “Well that won’t work. You need to get him to open up to you even when Adam tells him not to.”

  
Keith nodded as he started to type in his notes and ideas for what he can do before sending it off to the printer. “I have a few ideas so don’t worry about it. Just let me do my thing alright?” There was his kind hint for her to back off. Hopefully she will understand.

  
And it seemed to work as she nodded and stood up, smoothing out her skirt before walking out of his office. As soon as Keith heard the door click, he pulled open his drawer and grab his bottle of headache relievers. Why the hell did a headache decided to plague him today of all days?

  
Popping a couple of pills into his mouth and draining half a water bottle, Keith leaned back and waited for the pills to kick before he decided to do anything. He needed a clear mind before he met Ryou in a few minutes so he could focus as much as he could. Plus he really didn’t want to think about talking to Shiro, that’s just a whole other headache to deal with.

  
With that Keith gathered up his notes and made his way to the waiting room where Ryou was waiting for him. Walking through the lobby, Keith smiled and waved at Ryou who bounced up. “Keef!” The little boy shouted as he raced towards him. Keith got done on one knee and caught the boy, chuckling as he hugged Ryou close to him before pulling away.

  
“I missed you!”

  
And damn didn’t that sentence just melt Keith’s heart a little bit. “It was only a week buddy.”

  
“But it felt like forever!” Keith smiled as he stood back up, ruffling Ryou’s hair before nodding towards Shiro. “Alright little buddy how about you go say hi to Allura quickly before we get started.” Ryou nodded before racing off while Shiro chuckled.

  
“I didn’t realize you were so good with kids.” Shiro started as he smiled towards Keith who just shrugged. “Okay so I am going to have Ryou for about an hour and then we can talk afterwards if that sounds good with you?”

  
“Sounds fine. He’s been so quiet and moody all week, I wasn’t expecting to see him so happy seeing you.”

  
Shrugging once more, Keith huffed as Ryou tackled him on the side, smiling up at him when Keith looked down at him. “Okay let’s go.”

  
“Can we go to the toy room again?”

  
“Why of course!” Keith exclaimed as he led the boy into that direction before he felt a much smaller hand grip his as they walked. Keith was so worried that Ryou wouldn’t even talk to him, but it seems like the boy was content to be around him which he had to admit, was a little strange. Most children he talks to takes a few days at the most to get this comfortable around him.

  
Arriving at their destination, Ryou stopped and tugged his hand a little bit, getting Keith’s full attention before the six year old motioned for him to bed down. Ryou glanced both ways before he leaned over and whispered into Keith’s ear. “Daddy doesn’t like you.”

  
A shiver ran down Keith’s spine before he took a deep breath in. “How come he doesn’t like me Ryou?”

  
“He thinks you are going to take me away from him.”

  
“Well you tell him that is not my intention. I just want to be your friend that you can talk to when no one else is willing to listen.” Keith softly replied as he ran a hand through the small boys hair before he tugged his gloves off, stuffing them into his pocket.

  
“Let’s go into the toy room now okay?”

  
Ryou nodded as he grabbed Keith’s ungloved hands before he stared at them. “Why are you not wearing your gloves?”

  
“Because it helps me feel more comfortable around kids your age. Since they ask about it so much, it saves me explaining about it so much.”

  
Ryou nodded as he let go of his hand and ran towards the bookshelf. Keith set his binder down on the table before he sat down, waiting for the boy to pick whatever he wanted before he spoke. Eventually Ryou picked a book and sat down opposite of him.

  
“How was your week?”

  
Ryou blinked before he leaned back and shrugged. “Daddy is mad all the time now.”

  
“Do you know why?”

  
“No. Can I read now?” Keith nodded as he glanced down at his notes. A small cough pulled Keith’s attention towards Ryou, who looked like he was about to cry at any given moment. Startled, Keith stood up and made his way around the table to sit down beside him, not even surprised when the small boy hiccupped.

  
“Want to tell me about it?” He asked while Ryou shook his head before climbing into his lap and holding the book out. It took him a few seconds before he realized what Ryou wanted. “You want me to read to you?” A small nod and a sniffle answered his question.

  
“Okay, let’s see here.” Keith answered before he got himself comfortable while Ryou buried his face in his shoulder, small hands gripping his shirt. As Keith began to read aloud, he noticed how Ryou seemed to relax.

  
By the time Keith was done the book, the six year old was calm, sleepy and stuffy, so Keith leaned over and grabbed a tissue holding it out for the small boy to take. “My papa doesn’t read to me, daddy always did that.”

  
“Is that so? Has papa tried to read to you?” A small nod. “Did you say no?” Another small nod. “How come?”

  
“Papa is always so busy. Daddy’s boss was yelling at him over the phone yesterday. I just don’t want to distract him.”

  
This was probably the most selfless kid Keith has ever met. Especially for a six year old boy on top of that. In some ways he reminded Keith of himself, just less angry then him was. “It’s okay to lean on someone, especially your papa. He would rather have you ask him for help then to suffer on the inside.”

  
Ryou sniffled as he leaned his head back onto Keith’s shoulder. “Daddy always get upset when I ask Papa for help.”

  
Keith frowned as he hugged the boy close before leaning back. “And why is that?” The boy looked up at him with wet grey eyes before he flopped onto Keith’s chest. “I think they were fighting Keef. I don’t really know but Daddy was always so sad and now he’s angry.”

  
Keith blinked. Well this makes everything a lot more complicated then it needed to be. How the hell is he suppose to bring this up to Shiro? And why the hell does Ryou act older then he actually is? He should be enjoying his childhood not pretending to be an adult.

  
“Do you know what they were fighting about?” Ryou shook his head at the question before he slipped off Keith’s lap and towards the toy box that was sitting in the corner. He searched a little bit before he grabbed a stuffed black lion. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Ryou whispered as he sat down and hugged the lion close, looking anywhere but at Keith.

  
“Okay we don’t have to. We can talk about whatever you want.”

  
Ryou looked at him before he stood up and waddled over towards him before sitting in the chair beside him. “I think Papa likes you.”

  
Keith blinked in shock as he made a high pitched squeak. Keith blushed as Ryou looked up at him before he cleared his throat. “What makes you say that buddy?”

  
Ryou smiled as he shrugged. “He just smiles a lot more now. When Papa was talking to uncle Matt about you and how well you talk to me he’s just happy? It made Daddy really mad.”

  
“Oh.” Keith whispered as he shuffled in his seat. That made him feel strange in a weird way. But it also made him terrified, he needed to take a step back and try to not get to involved with their life as much as he already has.

  
“Can we talk about Daddy a bit more? I just want to know what he was like from your point of view.”

  
Ryou stopped and looked up at him before he looked back down at the lion. “Only if I get to keep this lion.”

  
What the hell? Damn Keith actually wasn’t expecting that. Damn this kid was smart. “You little punk. Fine you can keep the lion.” Ryou beamed before he turned towards him. “Daddy was a quiet person. Strange in some ways but he never yelled at anybody but Papa. He reads to me and taught me how to write! He was smart.”

  
Quiet. He was not expecting that one either. Especially since he knew what Adam acted when he was a teenager. Was Shiro that much of an influence on him? Keith looked up at the time and sighed before he grabbed his gloves out of his pocket and slipped them on. “It’s time to get you back to your papa.”

  
Ryou whined as he hugged Keith. “Already. But I don’t want to leave!” Keith huffed as he untangled himself and stood up, taking a step back before he sternly looked down at the little boy. “It’s time to go. We all can’t get what we want in life.”

  
Ryou whined once more before he huffed. “Keef?”

  
“Yes Ryou?”

  
“When can I see you again?”

  
Keith smiled softly before he walked over towards the door, twisting the handle and pushing the door open, standing by it to wait for him. “Next week.” Ryou nodded as he ran out the door and slowed down to wait for Keith.

  
Keith flipped the lights off, freezing when he saw a figure standing by the table. Without even thinking about it, Keith closed the door and slowed his breathing as he walked towards the bouncing six year old, flinching a little bit when Ryou took his hand. “Let’s go see Papa.”

  
Keith really need answers if he was going to help Ryou. If that meant demanding answers from Shiro then so be it.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with this chapter but I do hope you enjoy it anyway!

Do you know the feeling where you are determined to demand for the answers you want, but then you are standing face to face with that person and you can’t seem to do it? Keith was feeling that right now. Shiro was smiling softly at him and Ryou was clutching his hand in a death grip and Allura was standing beside them all watching the entire scene.

  
“Oh, um okay so the session is over. Can we talk in my office for a moment?”

  
Damn Ryou for telling him that Shiro probably liked him. This was something he really can’t focus on, but here he is acting like a stupid teenager. Once they were in the office, Keith turned ready to demand answers when he noticed Shiro looking over at the plushie hippo’s that were sitting on his windowsill.

  
“Shiro?”

  
Said male turned to look at him before he chuckled. “Oops sorry, I just can’t seem to get over that you collect hippo’s. It’s adorable.” If anyone asked him, Keith would deny that he blushed in front of his client’s super hot dad thank you very much.

  
“Ryou mentioned that you and Adam were fighting.” He left it at that and he watched Shiro’s face fall before it sobered up.

  
“Yes Adam and I were fighting. I thought Ryou didn’t know.”

  
Keith nodded as he scribbled it into his notes before he bit his lower lip, risking a glance at Shiro before looking back at his page he was holding. “He did know about it. Ryou also told me that he didn’t want to ask you for some things because he doesn’t want to be a bother. He’s a selfless kid and I think you need to spend more time with him, get him to start asking you for things. He is still a child and to me he is growing up way to fast.”

  
Shiro nodded as he looked back at the door. “Is there anything else you need?”

  
Keith nodded as he leaned back against his desk. “What where you and Adam fighting about? I need to know because I am working in the dark here.”

  
“I suppose that makes sense,” Shiro whispered before he looked down at the ground, anywhere but at Keith. “Adam was starting to pull away, trying to distance himself and I wanted to know what was going on with him but every time I asked Adam would snap. Tell me to lay off and that I should just worry about Ryou.”

  
Keith frowned as he moved to sit down beside the other male, pretending to not notice how Shiro looked over at him. “Keep going.” He whispered as he finally looked up at Shiro.

  
“I had no idea what the hell was going on with Adam and it seemed the more I tried to be there for him the more he pulled away. I am a patient man Keith, so I waited. But then I walked down to the basement to see him-“ Shiro took a deep shuttering breath as he screwed his eyes shut, his hand tightening around the arm rest of the couch. “Hanging there, there was no note, no warning, nothing. I always wondered what the hell went wrong, if it was my fault.”

  
Shiro’s voice cracked near the end of his sentence. Keith just wanted to hold the man close and tell him it wasn’t his fault, Adam was the one who did it all not him. He watched as Shiro opened his eyes slowly and turned so his eyes met his, violet meeting grey. “I didn’t want Ryou to know.”

  
Keith placed his hand over Shiro’s gently, hoping it will calm him just a bit. “Don’t say it was fault. You didn’t know but I think you need to talk to Ryou about it, make sure he understands why you two were fighting. I know this is not what you want to hear right now, I am not really that good with people but that is probably the best thing you can do for now. If you and Ryou are on the same step, it will make everything easier.”

  
Shiro nod without breaking eye contact and Keith gave him a soft smile before he took his hand back, standing up before he waited by the office door, waiting for Shiro to take a couple minutes to gather himself up. When Shiro joined him, they both silently walked out the office and down the hallway until they walked into the lobby where Ryou was waiting for them with Allura.

  
Ryou beamed once he saw his father, running towards Shiro and Keith couldn’t help but smile when Shiro bent down to pick his son up, hugging him close. Ryou smiled at Keith over his father’s shoulder and Keith smiled at him, tipping his head down in a nod before walking over towards Allura.

  
She was watching small family hug before she looked at him with soft eyes. “What do you think?”

  
Keith hummed as he looked over towards them. “I think they are going to be alright, it’s going to take a while but they are going to make it together.”

  
Allura nodded before she turned to walk away, probably to make their next appointment and for once Keith couldn’t find himself bothered to be annoyed at it. It almost made him forget about the shadowed figure he saw in the toy room. Which he forgot to ask Shiro about, Keith sighed as he walked towards his office, he wasn’t going to ask now they needed their moment.

  
Feeling his phone buzz, Keith pulled it out of his pant pocket and smiled at the message.

  
S: _Thank you, can’t wait to see you again_

  
Pulling his office door open, Keith couldn’t help but feel giddy, he did a good job today. Looking over at the plushies on his windowsill, he walked over and picked up the red hippo plushie, bringing it up close to his chest. The moment was broken when he heard his phone buzz, without thinking about it he picked it up and frowned at the message.

  
Unknown: _Stay away_

  
Keith shivered as he noticed just how quiet the room was, which was odd since it never bothered him before. It was just probably a prank from Lance. Placing the phone back down on the desk, Keith grabbed his earbuds out of his desk drawer, plugging them into his phone and turning his music up loud before he settled to work for the night.

  
Next thing Keith knew he was startled awake, hair sticking up in odd places, back sore from leaning over, his arms numb from where they were supporting his head. Groaning, he took his ear buds out as he glanced over at the time to see it was only three in the morning. Picking his phone up he noticed he had only one text from Pidge and Keith huffed as he leaned back.

  
Yawning Keith blinked slowly before he slowly stood up, stretching before he gathered up his notes and placed them into his bag, swinging it on before he checked everything and leaving the office for the night. Grumbling, he locked his door, walking down the hallway frowning when he realized it was abandoned which was a little odd since Allura usually woke him up before she leaves, if she decides to leave before him which was rare.

  
Turning a corner to head towards the elevator he slowly came to a stop, squeezing his hands into fists he whipped around, clutching the strap of his bag he placed over his shoulder. Seeing nothing, Keith figured his senses were going haywire since he just woke up. Plus he was just overthinking everything, he does that a lot.

  
Shaking his head, he continued to walk towards the elevator coming to a stop and pressing the button, tapping his foot as he kept looking around, his heart rate spiking up with every little noise and every little shadow he swore he saw move. Deciding that the elevator was taking to long, he dashed towards the stairs, running down them as he tried to calm himself down.

  
Once he reached the lobby floor, Keith squeaked as his phone rang and Keith placed a hand over his chest, taking even deep breaths before he attempted to pick up the phone. Shakily bringing the phone up to his ear, he breathed out a hello before he flinched.

  
“Where the hell are you!?”

  
Keith nearly dropped the phone as he leaned back against the stair railing, reminding himself that it was just Pidge on the phone. “You nearly gave me a heart attack Keith! We have been waiting for two hours for you to get home because Hunk refuses to let us eat dinner until you get here!”

  
“Who has dinner at three in the morning?”

  
“I do okay!” She shot back in mock rage.

  
Huffing, Keith tuned her out as he looked around, realizing that he really did overthink this entire situation and that maybe he shouldn’t have ignored the doctor’s advice about medication. But Keith was stubborn, there was no way he would pop pills because of a very messed up childhood.

  
“Sorry Pidge, I fell asleep at the office, on my way now.”

  
A loud sigh filtered through the phone before Pidge spoke quietly. “Did you overthink something again? Keith this is getting bad you need to-“

  
“I’m fine. I didn’t overthink anything. I just fell asleep and I am on my way okay? Now goodbye see you in a few.” Keith spoke rapidly as he hung up on her, feeling just a tad bit guilty before he started going down the rest of the flight of stairs before pushing the door open that led out to the lobby.

  
Pidge has been his best friend since high school, and she got him through some really bad shit so he knows he should probably be more grateful, but he can consider this as payback from when she woke him up this morning. Where he was actually sleeping without nightmares. Keith waved at guard that was patrolling the building before pushing the door open, shivering when the cold hit his overheated skin.

  
Keeping his head down, Keith made his way down the deserted street as he cleared his mind. Zoning out, he surprised himself by looking up at his front door. Damn it, he really needed to stop zoning out so much.

  
He shrugged it off and entered the apartment to see a very angry Pidge, a over stressed Hunk who was taking cookies out of the oven and a very miserable Lance. “There you are! You can’t scare us like that dude!” Lance snapped as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on and Keith just shrugged in response. What was he suppose to say to that?

  
“Yeah you made Hunk bake a million cookies.” Pidge pointed out as Hunk gasped. “I can’t help it!”

  
When did his life supply him with three moms? Or it feels that way with the way they worry about him all the damn time when he was completely _fine_.

  
“Look I fell asleep at the office, my bad it will never happen again okay? So go to bed and I will just snatch a few cookies and go to bed.”

  
“No! C’mon Keith you do this every time!”

  
“Lance is right here Keith. You make us worry about you way to much.” Pidge commented as Keith took a few cookies before kicking off his dress shoes. “I didn’t ask you guys to worry about me, so stop worrying about me. It’s that easy.”

  
“Actually dude it’s not.” Hunk added only to raise his hands in surrender when Keith glared at him. “What? I’m just saying my input! I’m innocent.”

  
Keith sighed as he shoved a cookie into his mouth. He understood where they were coming from but he honestly don’t need them to worry so much. He just wanted to go to bed. “Look I am going to bed. Can we talk about this in the morning where every one has gotten some sleep?”

  
Nodding in satisfaction when every one vouched for his idea, he turned on his heel and walked towards his room. He loved them but sometimes they can just be to much. He opened his bedroom door and just flopped onto the bed, not even bothering to take off his stuffy dress clothes before everything went black.

  
When Keith finally came back to the real world, he didn’t even bother to open his eyes. Just relying on his hearing to inform him in what was going on around him. He can hear the ticking of the clock that was in the hallway and what got him actually moving, his phone vibrating in his pocket. Shifting, Keith winced as he fished his phone out of his pocket, knowing that him sleeping on top of it was going to leave a bruise on his hip.

  
Keith sighed as he noticed a few missed calls from Allura before he dropped it on the bed beside him. Trying to figure out what day it actually was, he groaned as he sat up to take a shower before heading back to work. It was start of a new day and honestly he just couldn’t wait for this week to end so he would have his week off.

  
Making his way towards the kitchen, he leaned on the counter trying to gather the energy to even turn on the coffee machine. He usually wasn’t like this, but then again he usually didn’t sleep three times in a row without a strange dream. So what the hell was the universe trying to tell him here?

  
Looking down at his phone that had started to ring, Keith blinked when he saw Shiro’s name on the ID. Keith raise a brow before he tried to think, when did he put Shiro’s contact number in his call list? All they did was text each other.

  
So Keith did the next best thing. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone, his thumb swiping the green call button before he brought it up to his ear. “Hello?”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I would update in a couple days???? Pfft nah here I am a week later! Sorry about that guys, hope you enjoy this one.

Screams and wailing was all Keith heard from the other end of the line. In surprise, Keith pulled the phone away from his ear, wincing before he placed it back to his ear, more prepared for the screaming.

  
“Shiro?”

  
A muffled voice could be heard in the background before a louder wail was heard. What the hell was going on? Keith was so confused, does he just hang up now? Call the police? He never had something like this happen to him before.

  
“Ah Keith! Sorry about that. Look I have a situation here.”

  
Keith blinked before he glanced down at his coffee machine. Why does it take forever to produce at least one mug of coffee, it is way to early in the morning for this. “Yeah, I can hear that clearly. What’s going on?”

  
“Ryou had a nightmare and he won’t calm down. So I tried speaking to him calmly but he keeps screaming your name. So I called you because I have no idea what to do here and-“

  
“Shiro deep breath.” Keith answered, hearing Shiro getting panicked like that made Keith’s stomach flip. “Can you tell him I am on the phone and I want to speak to him. I got this.” Waiting for Shiro to comply to his request, he leaned up and opened a cupboard door, grabbing a mug by it’s handle before he heard a sniffle on the other end.

  
“Keef?”

  
The sound of Ryou so terrified and quiet made Keith’s heart break. What on earth did this kid dream about? “Hey buddy it’s me. Want to tell me what’s going on?”

  
Silence greeted him and Keith just knew that the small boy was either nodding or shaking his head. Silly thing Keith thought to himself. “Are you nodding or shaking your head? I can’t see you.”

  
“I’m scared Keef.”

  
“Why are you scared?”

  
“I was sleeping when Daddy woke me up and he was pushing on my chest. It hurt really bad!” Ryou whispered but all out wailed near the end, making Keith yank the phone away from his ear so he wouldn’t go deaf in one ear. Biting his lip, Keith leaned against the counter on his hip before he tapped his fingers against the countertop.

  
“It was just a nightmare buddy. Daddy would never hurt you.”

  
A sniffle answered him before a quiet whisper filtered through the phone. “I can’t breathe. When he laughed I was scared.”

  
Keith frowned at the wording of his sentence, but shoved it to the side. He was a young boy so he really couldn’t get him in too much trouble. “Well it sounds like since you were in such a deep sleep, that your body tried to wake you up by making it seem real. See when you opened your eyes did you see Daddy around?”

  
“No.”

  
“Then it was just a dream. We all have bad dreams once in a while so it’s okay.”

  
“Why?”

  
Blinking, Keith frowned as he poured some coffee into his mug. “Why what buddy?”

  
“Why do we get bad dreams?”

  
Now that was a good question that he always wondered every time he woke up from a bad dream. “I don’t know buddy. It’s just the way it is.”

  
“Like the way you wear your gloves? Because that’s just the way it is?”

  
Keith couldn’t help but chuckle at that one, he suppose Ryou was right. “Sure buddy, that’s just the way it is. Are you feeling better?”

  
Another silent greeting answered him. “Ryou I can’t see you so you have to answer okay?”

  
“Oh I forgot. Daddy was really mad and I don’t know why.”

  
Keith hummed as he stirred his coffee, adding in the sugar. “Maybe just give him some space? I know that when I am upset I need to be alone for a little while. So maybe he needs some alone time.”

  
“Okay. I miss you Keef, when can I see you again?”

  
This kid was going to break his heart honestly. “In six days. Can you keep count for me?”

  
“I can count to six! Okay see you in six days! Thanks Keef!” Ryou giggled excitedly, and Keith smiled. “Alright buddy, can I speak to Papa?”

  
Some shuffling was heard before Shiro’s voice rang out. “Hey, thank you so much for that. Honestly you need to teach me your ways because I can’t even begin to think about what to do if that happens again.”

  
“Deep breath Shiro. It’s fine, just had to explain a nightmare is all so don’t worry about it.”

  
“Yeah. Ryou don’t touch that! Crap sorry Keith I have to go, again thank you for that. See you in what five days?”

  
“Six.”

  
“Right okay. See you then!”

  
Keith nodded before he realized how dumb he looked. Shiro can’t even see him but seeing how Shiro already hung up, Keith figured it was fine and he was in the clear for now. Six days, then a week off to unwind and hopefully get this case out of his head, which he doesn’t think will ever happen, but hey doesn’t hurt to try right?

  
Hearing one of the bedroom doors in the hallway slam close, Keith can pinpoint that it was probably Lance, which meant Keith had to go and get ready for work. It wasn’t like he hated Lance, he just had a short temper and he really didn’t feel like fighting or bickering at the moment. So slipping into his room, he quickly changed into his work clothes and then he was off.   
“Where do you think you are going? You said we were going to talk about what happened last night this morning.” Pidge growled out while Keith slipped on his shoes. “Haha well got to go to work, Allura called me in so see ya!”

  
With that he yanked the door open and slammed it shut, running down the hall and down the flight of stairs before coming to a abrupt stop. He felt like he was forgetting something, and looking down at his hands he frowned. He had his gloves on, he had his keys. Padding his pockets he felt his phone and wallet so he knew he wasn’t forgetting anything but the feeling just wouldn’t go away. Keith shrugged it off as he started to move towards the building he worked at.

  
Quickly arriving, he ran up to his office, unlocking it and threw himself down on the couch. Blinking sleepily, Keith stared at the ceiling. Thinking about Ryou and Adam, he hummed as he closed his eyes and slipped off into the dream world.

  
Darkness, a child’s laughter, a women humming. This was the usual sounds, thunder, a man chopping wood. The very few sounds he remembers from a childhood he doesn’t remember, doesn’t let himself remember. A child sobbing, flames dancing, a man with glasses, pressing down on his chest harder, harder, he can’t breathe. Cruel laughter, rushing water.

  
He jolted awake to see a child sitting on top of him, black hair matted, soot covering his face, violet blue eyes staring down at him with a child like wonder. Clutching a small red plushie hippo close. Trembling, Keith smiled softly at his younger self, reaching out to thread his slim fingers through the matted raven hair.

  
His younger self sniffled before he opened his mouth to let out a shrill scream, high pitched, throat scratching scream that tore through the air. Silence greeted afterwards.

  
Keith groaned as he opened his eyes once more to see Allura staring at him. “Please don’t tell me you slept here.” Blinking, Keith tried to understand what the hell just happened, if this was real. “I didn’t, I went home after Pidge called me.”

  
She nodded in satisfaction before she threw a blanket on top of him. “Go back to sleep Keith, it looks like you need it.” She replied before she walked off, her heels clicking against the cold tiled floor. Once Keith heard the door close, he threw an arm over his eyes and groaned. No more sleep, he was going to go crazy if he did. So instead he sat up and tried to filter and remember what the dream was about.

  
Staring down at his hands he slowly slipped his gloves off and then slowly but gently, placed his hand on the couch, flinching at the sensations that ran through his body. Keith lifted his hand before his eyes slipped open, frowning. Adam was in his dreams earlier.

  
Just like the way Ryou described what he did earlier. Pressing down on his chest while laughing. Without even thinking about it, he reached for his phone and looked at the time. He needed to see Ryou now, not in six days because if he was right, something bigger is going on here. He needed to talk to Adam, a practice he hasn’t done in years.

  
He gave up trying to speak to the dead after a terrifying encounter with a spirit that couldn’t give up her baby. Hearing her voice scream out for her child that was taken away from her and watching her transform with his own eyes into something that just wasn’t right. He couldn’t describe it back then, he still couldn’t describe it today even with the extra time to sit and think about it. He just had to wait for the right time.

 

 

Two days. Two days talking to Allura, avoiding his room mates, and staring at his wall did Keith finally see Ryou again. Was he ever glad to see him too because the boy looked like he was on the brick of death.

  
“How are you feeling buddy?”

  
Ryou made a pathetic whimper before burying his face into Keith’s side, small hand gripping his ungloved hand. Frowning, Keith placed his other hand on the boy’s forehead feeling the fever that was taking over the small boy’s body. “Seems like you have a fever buddy.”

  
Ryou whined as he snuggled farther into his side, desperate for any kind of relief. Keith had to force himself not to shutter because he just knew he was going to be attacked by the same fever in a couple days, especially since he made skin contact with his sensitive hands.

  
Deciding to hell with it, Keith wrapped an arm around the small boy and pulled him close. “What’s going on?” Hearing a small sniffle, his concern grew even more when he felt the boy begin to tremble. “I think Papa is going to die.”

  
Keith’s blood ran cold, his hand freezing and Ryou looked up at him. “Daddy’s mad and I don’t know why. I think he’s angry at Papa.” Keith snapped out of his trance, nodding very slowly. Irradiated spirits can’t kill people, they can only scare a person, Keith needed to remind himself this in order to calm Ryou’s mind.

  
“Daddy can’t hurt Papa, remember when I told you that when Daddy pressed down on your chest that it just was a nightmare? Well I think it’s the same thing here.”

  
“You don’t believe me?” A broken voice asked, making him regret his words. “Of course I believe you. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be here listening to you.” A sniffle answered him before he felt small arms wrap around his torso. “Thank you Keef.”

  
“For what buddy?”

  
“For believing me. No one else does.”

  
Keith smiled as he rested his chin on top of the six year olds head. “Anytime buddy, I understand what’s going on just know that. If you ever need to talk, get your Papa to call me okay?” He felt Ryou nod. “Good now let’s do something about your fever.”

  
“Nnooo.” Ryou wailed as he slumped against him. “Yyyeesss.” Keith whined right back at him, smiling when he hear Ryou giggle. “Let’s get you somewhere comfortable so you can sleep.”  
“Do I have to?”

  
“Yep, sleep makes the sickness go away is what my father told me when I was your age.”

  
Ryou blinked as he Pulled away, looking up at him with cloudy eyes. “Where’s your Papa?”

  
Keith grimaced. He should have seen the question coming. “He’s in a better place.” Ryou grabbed his hand. “Like Daddy?” Keith nodded as he felt something in the room, and Keith just had the feeling that it was Adam. “Yep just like Daddy.”

  
Ryou yawned sleepily. “Promise to protect me from the bad dreams?”

  
“Promise.” Keith replied as he continued to stare forward, not even feeling or noticing when Ryou laid down, his head resting on his lap. It grew silent after that and with that silence, Keith finally turned his head looking at the figure’s back that was staring out the window. Feeling a sob climb up his throat, Keith realized that the figure wasn’t Adam. It was his father. And for the first time in fifteen years, he let himself cry, let himself remember the childhood that made him the person he is today.

  
Looking up at the ceiling he tried to still the tremors that ran through his body, tried to keep his tears from falling, feeling so much emotion that he kept locked up only to be opened by a terrified six year old boy. Hearing the door open, Keith blinked through his tears to see Shiro closing the door, slowly walking towards him to place a gentle hand on his shoulder and Keith wondered, did Shiro even know what was going on with Ryou? Know that his boy is hurting?

  
Shiro didn’t say anything, not at the moment. No, instead he ran a hand through his son’s hair, looking down at him with all the love in the world, and for one moment Keith tried to remember how his own father would look at him that way.

  
“What happened?”

  
Keith snapped his head towards Shiro, blinking up before he looked back down at the small boy. “Just some nightmares and all that. I will explain in later in my office.” Shiro nodded before he took his hand back, instead it was placed on the back of the couch. “You’re not wearing your gloves.”

  
“I know. I don’t wear them around the kids, it makes them feel more comfortable.”

  
Shiro chuckled behind him before he handed him a tissue. Keith slowly raised his hand to grab it, waiting for Shiro to try and grab his hands. But Shiro didn’t even move once, instead he just waited for him to grab it before he let go. “You’re going to get sick.”

  
Snorting, Keith shook his head lightly before looking up at him. “I know that already. Hands are sensitive remember?” Shiro just smiled as he nodded showing Keith that he understood what he meant. And for some odd reason, Keith felt as something shifted, clicked into place and if he was honest with himself, it terrified him. 


	6. Six

“The problem I think Ryou is having is that he makes Adam up, which you know about. But the other problem is that Ryou thinks that nobody believes him, and because of that Adam is getting angry.” Keith stated as he flipped through his notes, occasionally looking up at Shiro who was holding a sleeping Ryou. “Since he believes Adam is getting angry, Ryou is getting nightmares, hence why he is not sleeping and is getting sick so often.”

  
Shiro nodded. “Okay so what can I do to help?”

  
“Well for one, when he tells you about how Adam is standing near you, don’t tell him that he is just seeing things. Instead try asking what Adam wants and what you can do.”   
“This sounds like he is seeing ghosts.”

  
Keith frowned as he looked up at him. “And what is the problem with that? Maybe he is, maybe he isn’t. Shiro I am not one of those therapist who tells a child that spirits don’t exist. Instead I work with that and help the child to move on or accept it.”

  
Shiro blinked before he nodded. “Okay. So you believe in the supernatural?”

  
“No, but I do believe that children who sees their dead parent thinks that they are seeing a spirit. I was the same way when I was younger.” Keith replied, his voice tight with tension making Shiro feel a bit guilty. “Sorry, I just don’t know what to think.”

  
“And I understand that, but please if you have a problem with the way I do my job, find someone else.”

  
Shiro looked alarmed for a moment before he shook his head. “Look, I am not judging you on the way you are doing your job. I think we have a misunderstanding here. I am just trying to understand how to help my son. Because of that I am all over the place here. Keith you are doing a good job here, Ryou is doing better in school, going outside to play. I am seeing more of my son then I have in a long time.”

  
Keith felt shame burn through him. He was so used to parents saying rude things about the way he does things, he may have just assumed that Shiro was doing the same thing. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just assumed, my fault.”

  
Shiro smiled like Keith just confessed or something, and frankly Keith was just a little weirded out. Was this guy always this easy to please? Apparently so. “It’s fine, I understand. Is there anything else? I just need to get this little guy home and to bed for school tomorrow.”

  
“We can continue this conversation in the next meeting if you would like.”

  
Shiro bit his lip before he shifted in his seat, bringing Ryou’s head to rest on his shoulder. “How about coffee instead?” He asked with a small red tint on his cheeks and Keith blinked in shock. “What?” He ended up stupidly blurting out, causing Shiro to chuckle lightly. “I’m asking you out for a coffee date.”

  
Blushing Keith stood up quickly, clutching his notes tight to his chest. “I would love to but I can’t!” He squeaked out, his voice just a bit high pitched. Keith cleared his throat and fanned himself as he felt his entire face burn. “Not that I don’t want to of course, I really would love that! But since I am Ryou’s therapist and he is my client. Like you are hot, um I mean attractive and….. you know what I am just going to stop talking!” He rushed out, watching as Shiro raised a brow, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

  
Keith swallowed as he wished for the earth to swallow him whole just so he wouldn’t have to watch Shiro laugh at him but instead Shiro stood up, placing his sleeping son on the couch before he walked towards him. Letting out a nervous chuckle, Keith took a step back, bumping into his desk before he looked up at Shiro. Said male placed his hands on either side of him on the desk, trapping him in place.

  
“Do I make you nervous Keith?” He whispered, leaning forward while tilting his head to watch as Keith’s face burn. Trembling slightly, Keith cursed at himself in his head, he usually isn’t one to show emotions, but here he is with a very attractive man crowding him against his desk and he was glad that he put his gloves back on since he was pressing his hands against Shiro’s chest.

  
“Look Mr. Shirogane, I can’t go on a date with you. It is against protocol and will you please, okay you are distracting me. Look your son is behind you and-“

  
Shiro smiled as he took a step back and Keith oddly missed the warmth that was radiating off the man. “How about after?”

  
“After?”

  
Shiro chuckled before nodding. “Yes when Ryou is no longer as your client. Then will you go on a coffee date with me?”

  
And what did Keith do? He nodded dumbly because dear lord Adam was standing at the door glaring at him and he really had no idea what he is suppose to say. Plus who would say no to this man? Not him that’s for sure. Even if his dead ex is in the room. Seeing Shiro beam with a small blush on his face was probably the most adorable thing he has seen, well other than his son but still.

  
“Alright, I will see you in a couple of days then.”

  
Nodding, Keith placed his notes on the desk behind him before he straightened out his red button up. “Of course, please keep an eye on him. He’s gone through to much already.” He explained, tipping his head towards Ryou. Shiro nodded before he paused. “Are your eyes violet or blue?”

  
“What?”

  
“Your eyes. Are they violet or blue?”

  
Shrugging, he really honestly didn’t know himself. “Violet blue.” He answered before he bit his lip. “How come you have white hair? Aren’t you like twenty nine or something?”

  
Shiro seemed surprised by the question, which made Keith wonder if he asked about something he shouldn’t have. “Stress. I’m surprised. Most people would ask about the metal arm or my scar, not my hair.”

  
“Well I figured you wouldn’t want to talk about it, so asking about the hair seemed to be the safest option.”

  
“It was an accident.” Shiro blurted out, and Keith tilted his head to the side in confusion. Where did that come from? Was this man always so open about this sort of stuff? “The arm and scar. I was nineteen and I was piloting a bird when the engine fried out. I crashed close to the Garrison who patched me up. Wow, I actually never said that out loud before.” A nervous chuckle, “Look I trust you enough that you won’t tell anyone else, so if you need to talk to me about anything I’m just a phone call away.”

  
Looks like that answered his question Keith mused. “Shouldn’t I be the one saying that.”

  
Shiro smiled as he nodded. “Well I know that when I call that you will pick up for either one of us. I just want you to know that I am open to help out as well.”

  
Keith nodded his head as he watched Adam stomp up to Shiro, shouting. “You idiot! Stop trying to help him! He is trying to get rid of me!” Keith blinked as he smiled. “Of course thank you Shiro.” He was amazed that he could understand what Adam was saying, this was actually the first time Adam tried talking around him with both Shiro and Ryou around.

  
With that Shiro tipped his head before gently gathering Ryou up into his arms, following Keith towards the door. “Stay safe okay?” Shiro gave him a small smile. “Of course thank you Keith.”

  
With that Keith closed the door gently, before he turned towards the fuming spirit. Crossing his arms, Keith gave Adam a dirty look. “So you can talk.”

  
“I had to learn since you are trying to take them away from me!” Adam fumed as his spirit flickered, his form not being able to handle such an intense wave of anger. Which Keith huffed at, “Yes but you are dead, if you didn’t want them taken away from you, you should have just stayed alive. Now, are you going to answer if I ask you a question?”

  
Adam growled before he disappeared, making Keith look around. Did Adam just leave for good? He really should have expected that, not every spirit is talkative even if they can talk. After ten minutes of waiting Keith decided to hell with it and picked up his phone. He had to make up with Pidge anyway. Which sounded easier said than done Keith thought as he dialed her number, listening to the rings until she picked up.

  
“Oh so now you will talk to us!? Where the hell have you been for the past three days?!”

  
Keith expected that one, so instead of snapping like he usually does, he answered in a strangely calm voice. “Yes hello, have been at the office something important came up had a meeting today, nearly died of embarrassment but that is okay.”

  
“Wait meeting? That’s the excuse? Okay, okay just- ugh hold on I need to think!” Pidge grumbled form the other end of the line, and Keith can just picture her now, her in pajamas tearing her hair out in frustration as she glared at the phone she probably put down on the table. It made him feel warm, knowing that in some way, she cared so much.

  
Plus she was the only one who knew everything about him, and that included the spirit, sensitive hands thing. “Okay, so important meeting I can assume was with one of the kids you work with that’s fine I suppose. But you couldn’t have sent a text or something so I am not losing sleep because of you?”

  
Snorting Keith shook his head. “What’s sleep for you?”

  
“Okay that was uncalled for, I know I don’t get much sleep but I mean you are just as bad as me so there. Now please come home so I can actually see if you are okay? Last time you were this distant, you were seeing the future or some shit.”

  
Well she wasn’t wrong there. Letting out a small huff, he nodded and made a noise of agreement before he started to pack up his things. “Okay heading home now. If Allura see’s me sleeping at my desk one more time I think she will physically throw me out a window.”

  
Hearing a giggle. Keith knew he was going to be fine. If Pidge was going to kill him she would be silent. “Okay see you soon. Don’t worry about Lance or Hunk, they’re out somewhere I don’t know and I really don’t care.”

  
“Okay see you soon."

 

 

The last thing Keith expected when he walked through the door to their shared apartment was being tackled into a hug. It was a surprise, a nice one too because Keith has never realized how lucky he was to make friends with her when they were in high school. A time neither of them really talked about because it was just bad memories for both of them, but their friendship got them through it so there we go.

  
“God you really are alive, you sure as hell don’t look like it but I’m glad you’re here.”

  
Wrapping his arms around her, he didn’t say anything. He rather show people he cared then tell them he just found that it was more powerful than words. “Are you okay? I mean you were at that office for three days. Tell me what’s going on?” Keith went to tell her he wasn’t allowed, but the words died when he saw her glare at him. “And don’t say you can’t.”

  
“Okay.” Was all he could reply with. Maybe telling her everything will help him with some stuff, she was really smart in the spirit zone when he revealed that he could see them and talk to them. So with that he told her everything and he found he couldn’t stop the words spilling from his lips, found that he could look at her in the eyes knowing that she won’t turn him away.   
After he finished every single last detail, including this morning she was silent. Thinking over everything he told her before she let out a long whistle. “Whelp your screwed.”

  
He didn’t know why he felt so offended by that, or why he laughed loudly instead of glaring at her. He really couldn’t get mad at her for to long. “Yeah thanks Pidge. Tell me something I don’t know.”

  
She laughed as she flopped down into the mass of pillows on her bed, they moved to her room for Keith to tell her everything. “Well, never thought that Shiro would be that bold, he really must be lonely.” Pidge commented and Keith… had no idea how to feel about it. So he did what he usually does with these kind of things, he pushed the thought away and it will disappear eventually, like people leave. They usually don’t stick around.

  
“His husband has been dead for a year and he had to raise a child on his own so I’m not even surprised about it.” He stated as he stretched, feeling sleepy. “But I never had such an attractive one hit on me.”

  
“That’s life isn’t it? Dangle something in front of you only to have it disappear.” He nodded to her commented, silently agreeing with her because even if Shiro really did want to go out on a date with him, he would leave. He is a walking mess that has too many secrets and doesn’t get enough sleep. He was nothing compared to other guys out there. Plus he was nothing like Adam as far as he could tell.

  
“But maybe he is into you. I mean like I can see why, but are you willing to give it a try?”

  
“Pidge you are not helping! You are giving me more questions when I am asking for answers." 

  
Pidge giggled before she sat up. “You are talking to the wrong person. I have never been in a relationship here, just like you so stop coming to me.” This just caused Keith to groan, he was so screwed.

  
“Hey look on the bright side, the kid likes you right? So maybe if the kid adores you then maybe he will to.” Keith turned his head to give her a blank stare. “That is the worse way to think.” He grumbled before he looked back at the ceiling. “It doesn’t matter because I am not allowed to think or look at him in that way.”

  
“Yeah if you work with the kid. What are you going to do when you are no longer Ryou’s therapist? What then? Are you really just going to run away or are you going to go on a date with him?”

  
“Well I still have to figure out what I am going to do with Adam before I even think about that okay? I need to figure out what is keeping him here and explain to Ryou that he is not real and help Shiro with parenthood because apparently Adam was more close to the kid then he was and it is all a big mess that I have to clean up. I hate my job sometimes.”

  
Hearing silence instead of a voice, he looked over to see Pidge asleep and he couldn’t even bring himself to be mad at her. She needed sleep and to see finally getting some was a nice sight, well for him it is. Carefully climbing out of the bed, he pulled the blanket over her and left the room feeling lighter than he has the entire week. He didn’t even realized he needed her help as bad as he did.

  
With her on board, maybe everything will become a little easier. With a fresh mindset, Keith decided to do something he has never done before. He is going to do a home visit and see what the hell is exactly going on in the Shirogane household. Maybe it will have some answers that he needs to make everything a little easier, and maybe he will go on that date after everything is sorted out.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS!
> 
> If not then please do enjoy. Sorry for any grammar errors since it is like one o'clock in the morning for me here! I do hope you enjoy this chapter as we figure a little bit more about Adam here.... kinda. 
> 
> Everything will be revealed in the next chapter anyway!! Stay tuned!

Fancy was the only thing that came to Keith’s mind as he walked up to the front door of the three story red bricked old home. The neighborhood is good, perfect for a family he noted after watching so many friendly people who was walking their dogs or kids rolling on scooters. Plus he hasn’t seen any spirits so that was an added bonus in his books.

  
Staring at the dark burgundy door, Keith roam his eyes to see if there was a doorbell and hummed. Biting the inside of his cheek he pushed the doorbell, waiting for the door to swing open. Watching the doorknob turn, Keith smiled when he saw Ryou.

  
“Keef!” the small boy cried, throwing his arms around his legs, to short to give him a proper hug. “Hey buddy! Is your papa home?”

  
The little boy nodded before he ran back into the house screaming that Keef was here and how happy he was. Smiling at the little boy’s antics, Keith waited by the door, smiling when Shiro appeared. “Keith! What can I do for you?”

  
Okay so maybe he should have called first or something, but you can’t blame him for the sudden boost up to figure this case out. “Hey sorry for just showing up, but I just wanted to try something out if that is alright with you?” Shiro smiled before he held the door open for him.

  
Taking a step into the old home, he shivered as he felt a sharp chill travel up his spine. Warning bells rang in his head, but Keith kept walking to favor this out. He needed to do this. “You have such a nice home. How old is it do you know?”

  
“I think it was built in the early nineties? I don’t really know to be honest.” Shiro replied, and before Keith could reply, Ryou grabbed his hand, tugging on it harshly. “Keef! Keef! Come see my room!” Blinking, he nodded before he looked back up at Shiro who just chuckled. “Keeeeffff!”

  
“Alright buddy I’m coming. Lead the way.” Ryou shouted in excitement before he started bouncing, never ending energy that Keith wished he still had. His breath left him as he looked around, looking at the dark wood floors and the miniature, and much cheaper, chandeliers hanging in the kitchen. “C’mon! Why are you so slow?” Ryou whined as he started bouncing up the stairs, which oh Keith loved. Dark wooden stairs to match the house with a dark red carpet and the banister had a rustic touch to it.

  
Keith will admit that he appreciated woodwork very much, and a home like this? Oh he would die to live in a place like this. Screw the new houses they have these days, these were the beauty, true gems that hid inside red brick. Too bad it was so damn cold and Keith has seen at least six different spirits so far and he hasn’t even seen the whole damn house. Every house no matter how beautiful it is, has a flaw and this was the flaw much to his despair. Sometimes he hated his gift.

  
Walking down the hall, Ryou tugged him into a room that had stars everywhere in it. “This is my room!” He shouted as he climbed up onto his bed, even his bedsheets had stars on it. “Wow you must like space.” Keith mumbled as he took a quick look around. Seemed like a standard bedroom, his bed was in the corner with a mass of pillows and stuffed plushies that looked super inviting to sleep on, a bedside table beside the bed that had a toy rocket sitting on it along with an alarm clock.

  
Looking over on the other side of the room, a closet that was normal, closed probably to keep the monsters away. Which has always confused Keith. If you were so afraid of a monster hiding in there, why not just keep it open so you can see what’s inside it? Or with the monster under the bed thing, why not just keep the box spring and mattress on the floor?

  
Shaking his head slightly, Keith kept noting all the little things, like how all the books on the bookshelves were about pirates, or the poster on the wall was about dinosaurs, or that his dressers all had car stickers on them. So not just about space then.

  
Walking over to the window, he could see the backyard where a little girl was sitting on a swing and when she looked up at him, half of her face has clearly been burnt off. Another spirit, another one he can’t help at the time but maybe later. He used to do that when he was younger, help spirits move on but then he decided to help children out instead. Shield them the best he could from a traumatic situation like he had as a child.

  
“Keef?” Said male turned around, his violet blue eyes landing on the small six year old. “Why are you here?”

  
Good question. Now that he was here, what is he going to do? Pondering on it for a little bit, Keith widened his eyes as he looked back at Ryou. “Does Papa keep the basement locked?”

  
Ryou shook his head as he hugged a small lion stuffy to his chest. “Why?” He asked, making Keith bit his lip. “I have an idea, but I need you to stay with Papa. That is if your Papa will let me into the basement.” Taking a deep breath, Keith nodded at Ryou before he started to walk back down the stairs, trusting that the small boy will follow him, and hearing the footsteps behind told him that Ryou was indeed following him. Taking a right, Keith nodded at Shiro who turned towards him.

  
“I need to go in your basement. Alone and Ryou needs to be with you the entire time.” Keith stated as he crossed his arms, a stance that screamed that he will not accept no for an answer. Shiro seemed to read the message as he nodded silently. “Okay, should I assume you won’t tell me why?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Alright it’s down the hall, third door on the left that will lead you to the basement stairs. The light is on the right.” Shiro spoke as he grabbed Ryou’s hand. “Look whatever reason why you are going down there, please be careful.” Keith nodded before he turned and followed Shiro’s instructions, opening the white door to the basement.

  
Flicking on the light, Keith shivered as he wrapped his red jacket tighter around himself as it seemed to get much, much colder. Slowly, he descended down the stairs while he pulled his gloves off, eyes scanning the cold, damp basement. Cold concert floor, the water heater on the far end along with the furnace.

  
Walking up to one of the wooden beams, he placed a hand on it, flinching when screams filled his head, yanking his hand back quick. Some very bad things happened in this part of the house. Taking a step back, Keith shivered before he turned around to scramble back, his back hitting the beam when he saw eight children staring up at him, all of them with the same burn marks on their faces.

  
“W-what happened to you?” Keith asked, stuttering as one of the children tilted his head before pointing at the one of the beams where he saw a few little nicks in the wooden beam. “This was an orphanage wasn’t it.”

  
“During the great world wars yes. I was trying to save the children before the house went up in flames.” A younger women answered him as the children ran towards her. “The Americans hated all Japanese people, even the ones who have never been to Japan before. We are calm because the young man who lives here now is half Japanese. You don’t have to worry about us, but I have a feeling you are not here for us.”

  
“That’s correct.” Keith replied as he smiled down at the children. “Why are you guys still here?”

  
“You still want to help us?” Keith tipped his head in agreement. “Well if you wish to, there is a box of valued things to the children in a little pocket under the stairs. Can you please retrieve it.”

  
Nodding, he walked over, bending down and blindly reaching his hand out to feel for the box. Yanking a hand back, Keith silently freaked out when he saw a small spider crawling on his hand. “Scared of spiders?”

  
“Yeah, sorry about that.” Shuttering, he closed his eyes before he shoved his hand back into the small space, trying not to think about the spiders, or any other crawly things and- ah there it is! Pulling the box out, Keith blinked. The box looked like it wasn’t even touched by the flames, like if it had a shield to protect it.

  
“Shouldn’t the builders notice this? I don’t understand.”

  
“I know you don’t. All I ask is that you tell people about the children who was once here, tell the nice man that we are here to watch over him from the bad ones.”

  
“The bad ones?”

  
“The bad spirits. That is what you call us. Spirits? Well there are quite a few here, this house wasn’t always so peaceful. His husband is getting closer to the stage where he goes evil instead of good. Please make sure you stop this from happening, the child can’t handle it.”

  
Keith looked down at the box before looking back up at her, noticing how all the children now looked clean. “Of course, you have my word.” The young woman smiled. “Thank you. Now we must go and meet up with the parents. Thank you Keith.”

  
“How did you know my name?” He asked but she just smiled before she walked towards the children, fading away as they finally rested in the peace that they deserved. Huffing, Keith placed the box on the bottom step of the stairs before he placed his hand back on the wooden beam, noticing how the screams were quieter this time.

  
“Come on Adam, I’m here talk to me. What were you feeling?”

  
After a couple minutes of focusing, he opened his eyes and let his hand fall to his side. Nothing. Well that didn’t make any damn sense! Turning his head, Keith blinked when he saw the rope, the body, the broken neck. Adam hanging there, his eyes open, lifelessly staring at the ceiling, his mouth agape. He felt sick as he looked at the body, and slowly, ever so slowly he willed himself to walk towards it. Willed his hand to move feel the air around him, to touch the beam that supported the rope that hanged him there.

  
Swallowing, Keith breathed out slowly before he placed his hand on the beam, letting himself focus only on Adam, to will the secrets to open up to him. He felt fear, despair, anger, love, regret, power, drive, the emotions that Adam felt at the exact moment before he kicked the chair away, letting himself choke to death because he wasn’t at the proper angle for it to break his neck.

  
A tear ran down his face as he pulled his hand away, the body gone along with the rope. His body humming with all the sensations that he denied it to feel. “Why?” He asked as he looked up at the ceiling. “Why? I just want to know, let me help Ryou understand.” He whispered as he wiped his tear away with his sleeve before he froze. “Leave. You can’t help me now.” A growl answered him, and Keith tensed up at the words.

  
He screwed up. He felt it, Adam’s threat telling him to leave, and he wasn’t going to be told twice. He knew that Adam will hurt him if he pissed him off to much and this is crossing the line enough as it is. Keith had most of his answers. Turing towards the basement stairs, he picked up his pace, grabbing the box before he fled up the stairs, opening the door quickly and slamming it shut as he allowed himself to breathe.

  
Tugging his gloves back on, Keith walked towards the kitchen, walking quickly to get away from the unwelcome feeling that was radiating through the door. “Keef!” Ryou cried as he ran towards him, coming to a halt to stare at the box in his hands.

  
“Shiro, may I speak to you in private.”

  
Getting a nod from the older man, Ryou whined as he hugged Keith’s legs not letting go. “But I want to hang out with you!”

  
“Ryou come on. You get to pick what movie you want to watch.” Shiro called out from the living room, watching the small boy light up before he ran off towards his father. “I want to watch Nemo!”

  
After a few minutes of waiting, Shiro walked back into the kitchen, waving his hand to tell him to follow. Walking up the stairs and turning an automatic right turn, Keith stopped as Shiro opened his bedroom door, letting Keith walk in first.

  
“Huh how intimate.” He stated, watching Shiro blush a deep shade of red. “Man if I knew this is how you wanted this to go down I would have worn my good pair of jeans.” Keith teased.  
“W-what? No! I-I mean… y-you said you wanted to talk!” He stuttered out as he waved his hands frantically in front of him, embarrassment written all over his features. Letting out a laugh, he let himself sit down on the older males bed. “Relax, I was only teasing.”

  
“Oh.”

  
“Unless if you want to?” Keith said, giving Shiro a flirty smile, watching him get even more flustered. “What!?”

  
“Oh god you are so easy to tease!” Keith laughed as he flopped back down on the bed, clutching his stomach. “I can’t breathe!” He laughed even harder when he heard Shiro gasp. “Are you laughing at me?”

  
Giggling, Keith sat back up, letting himself calm down before he smiled. “Sorry I just couldn’t help it! I would have never thought you would be so flustered considering the stunt you pulled on me a couple days ago.”

  
“Well, I had control of the situation!”

  
Snickering, Keith pulled the box back into his lap before he pulled the lid off, looking through the boxes contents. “Where did you find that?”

  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

  
Shiro shot him a look before he picked up a picture. “I have never seen this box before.” Keith hummed in agreement. “Because it was hidden in a little alcove under the stairs. From what I can tell from the contents and the little journal here, during the great second world war some Japanese children hid here. Only to be found and killed.”

  
“That’s so sad.” Shiro replied with before he looked back up at Keith. “It hurts to think about what America and Canada did with the Japanese people who lived here. Knowing that if I lived back then, my son and I would have been split up.”

  
“These kids were just trying to survive. Only to be killed because of a war.” He whispered, looking up when Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad you found this. Would you like to stay for dinner?”

  
Keith glanced over at the time and mourned as he realized he made plans with Pidge. “I can’t. I have plans with my best friend. Maybe next time?”

  
“Of course. You are welcomed any time no matter how weird you are.” Shiro teased lightly, his eyes shining with mischief before he got up. “Why did you come here Keith?” Keith knew he couldn’t tell him the truth, no matter how much he wanted to and he knew he couldn’t give the answer that Shiro wanted either. “I just needed to see the space I think. I just needed to see the home, to see how Ryou is doing here. He looks a lot better than yesterday.”

  
“Medicine does wonders on a small child. Thank you for coming though, we haven’t had a visitor since the funeral so it’s nice just to have another presence here.” Keith nodded as he stood up, squeaking as Shiro pulled him into a hug. “Thank you for doing everything you can for Ryou. You really are the best out there.”

  
“Of course. Now I really must be going before I am late.” And before you make me want to stay is the part he doesn’t say, but he has a feeling Shiro understood what he meant. “I’m just going to say goodbye to Ryou really quick before I go.”

  
With that Keith left the room, quickly flying down the stairs to give a sad goodbye to Ryou, telling the small boy that they will see each other very soon before he finally managed to leave the house. In some ways he needed to be there and in some ways Keith knew he shouldn’t have, not with what was happening between Shiro and him. It could ruin everything, or just make everything much harder than it should be.

 

Pidge stared at him while she sipped on her strawberry milkshake. “You are either smart or just plain stupid.” She stated as Keith groaned in agony. “I know! I just needed answers and then I ended up flirting with him! I might as well sign my death warrant because Adam is going to haunt me for the rest of my life!”

  
“Well you said it not me.” Pidge shrugged as she dipped her fry into the shake before popping it into her mouth. “But look on the bright side. You helped kids rest in peace right? So today was a good day for you.”

  
“Remember how we used to run around in high school. Helping all these spirits find their peace?”

  
“Oh yeah do I remember! Those were good times my friend, good times.” Pidge chuckled before she looked at her phone for the tenth time since they arrived at the diner. “Are you expecting a phone call or something? Who asked you out this time?” Keith complained as Pidge glared at him over her phone. “Your boss.”

 

Silence.

  
“What!?”

  
“Allura asked me out on a date and she is going to call me to finalize the plans.”

  
“You are going to be dating my boss. What in the actual hell Pidge, now I can’t ask for your help anymore! If she finds out I told you then I am dead! Then I won’t see Ryou anymore!” Keith growled as he crossed his arms, glaring at the chocolate milkshake in front of him. “Pfft yeah because that is the real reason.”

  
“I will kill you Pidge.” He threatened. And Pidge smirked because he knew that she knew that he would never lay a finger on her that will hurt her. He loved her to damn much to do that bullshit. “You have been saying that for years Kogane so bring it.”

  
“You pay the bill.”

  
“What no fair!” She cried out as Keith smirked at her. “What you get when you date my boss oh dear smart one.” He commented, watching her scoff at him. “Fine. I still love you by the way and me dating your boss will have no effect on our relationship here you got that.”

  
“I hear you loud and clear Pidge. Loud and clear.” 


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS(ONLY A LITTLE BIT THO) OF CHILD KIDNAPPING AND OTHER HORRIBLE THINGS!!! DON'T READ IF SENSITIVE TO THIS CONTENT!!!
> 
> I am not really happy with the way this chapter turned out but I rewrote it like five times so screw it! Hope you like!

Silence.

  
It was Keith’s favorite thing in the world. He loved quiet, he loved that the only thing he could hear was his heart beating inside his chest. That his mind could just settle, not roaring or running fast as if he was in danger.

  
He sometimes wondered what spirits felt. They can’t feel their heartbeat, they can’t be seen by most people, longing for any contact they can make with the human being. Silence being their worst enemy after so many years being surrounded by it. Transforming into something else after so many years because they go crazy, thinking the same thoughts over and over. Trying to talk to the people they loved most only to be ignored.

  
When Keith found out about his gift at a wonderful eight years of age, his father sat him down. Explained everything he needed to know, only to disappear a few days later. That day Keith found out that some spirits were friends, others were not. He swore to help as many as he can just because his father told him that he should put it to good use.

  
So when Adam came back, much calmer than he was in the basement, much more human like than the basement, Keith didn’t say a word. Waiting for the spirit to reach out to him first. It was a few days later that Adam finally decided to appear in front of his desk, Keith showed the spirit that he was listening. Then Adam began to talk.

  
“I did something really bad.” He started only to stop, staring at Keith straight in the eye, daring him to ask but Keith knew better at this point. So he stayed silent once again.

  
“I had an affair on my husband. Now before you say anything, I know how could I have possibly give someone like Shiro up, well I have my reasons. When I married Shiro my parents told me to go screw myself. That I was cut off from everything and I thought I was okay with that.”

  
The spirit stopped once more, seeming to think what he was about to confess next and Keith grabbed a notebook and started writing, not checking if it was alright, just doing what comforted him most when someone started to spill their deepest darkest secrets.

  
“After a while it wasn’t enough. I thought my parents would take me back if I had Ryou but my father looked at me and told me that if I wanted back in then I should have an affair and cut off all ties with Shiro. I thought I could do it, so I started going on dates, going on short vacations, then eventually I fell into bed with the man.” He spoke, his voice becoming more rapid, as if he didn’t get his story out fast enough then something horrible was going to happen.

  
“Then I saw my son’s school play and I knew I couldn’t give them up. Shiro and Ryou was my world and still is. So when I broke it off my father went on a rampage but the man…. He was worse, so much worse. He became evil. Told me that if I went back to them then he will kidnap my son and rape him before killing him. So I panicked! I tried to find help, I couldn’t tell Shiro because he would never forgive me! I was alone and so scared so I thought that if I were to disappear then everything will be okay. The man will leave Ryou alone, my parents will just shake their heads and I will never be mentioned again.”

  
Keith let out a breath as he looked up at Adam. For the first time, Keith finally understood why he did it. Why he tore himself away from the perfect life he had. Crossing his legs, he finally spoke. “Why are you telling me this now?”

  
“Because that man is still after Ryou! He is still going to kidnap him, please make sure this doesn’t happen! I would never forgive myself, it will destroy Shiro. I know you are close to my little boy.” Adam begged as his image began to flicker with the raw emotions he was letting out, desperate for someone to save his only child.

  
“Who is the man that is after Ryou?”

  
Adam looked up at him, his eyes going dark, his fingers digging into the arm rest of the chair he was sitting in. “Lotor.”

  
“Wait you mean the most powerful man in the business world?” Keith asked in disbelief, watching as Adam looked down in shame. “Yes.” The broken spirit answered with so much regret in his voice that Keith knew that Shiro would have forgiven him with time. Leaning back into his chair, he ran a hand throguh his wild mess of hair. “How the hell am I suppose to explain this to Shiro! He will never believe me!”

  
“Not my fault you told him that you didn’t believe in spirits.” Adam stated as he stood up. “Now I really need to go and make sure my son is alright.” With that he was gone, and Keith was starting to hate his life choices. He figured that he could keep this from Shiro, but nope life didn’t work like that, it just has to screw you over. Whelp Keith can forget about that date because Shiro would think he is some crazy idiot that has some serious mental problems.

  
He couldn’t even text Pidge because she has her date later and he sure as hell won’t be the reason she doesn’t go, even if she is going to date his boss. What is he going to do?

 

  
Going into work the next day was hard. The only good thing was probably Ryou that he was suppose to see in a few minutes and maybe enjoy a moment with Shiro before he tried to get him to believe the whole spirit thing. No one ever believes him, even Pidge had a really hard time believing him when he first told her. And he had some really strange dreams the night before so he was sure something bad was bound to happen at anytime now.

  
It was like the time when he was a young child, after his father left him and he was sent to live with his uncle Kolivan. The only person who actively believed and helped him from time to time, but Keith has a suspicion that Kolivan can see spirits as well. It was nice staying with him until the government decided that he wasn’t enough and Keith was shipped off at the age of ten to a foster home.

  
But enough about that, he wasn’t one to get lost in the past, rather keep going no matter how freaking horrible it is. If he survived this long, then he can live through whatever life decided to throw at him And that included a super attractive dad and his adorable kid.

  
Taking a step inside the elevator, he pressed the button and slumped against the wall once the doors were closed. “So are you going to tell him now?”

  
Keith swore he had a heart attack. “Fuck!” He screamed as he whipped around to see Adam staring at him unimpressed. “You speak to my son like that?”

  
“He doesn’t try to give me a heart attack you dick!” Keith snapped as he tried to steady his racing heart. It’s clearly been a while since someone scared him like that. Adam huffed as he crossed his arms. “Well are you going to tell him or not?”

  
“I am not telling him with Ryou here. This is not the time or place to drop news like this. Now be patient or I will stop talking to you.”

  
Adam glared at him before he disappeared and Keith felt relieved. The only problem he found when he made a connection with spirits is that they get clingy or loyal or extremely violent. They either love you because they can actually talk to you or they are so far gone that they do anything to make your life a living hell.

  
Shaking off the encounter, the doors slid open and he started off down the hall, ignoring the group of people that were laughing with each other only to stop and stare as he walked by them. “Keef!” And that was Keith’s cue to open his arms and catch the never ending energy ball that was Ryou. “Hey how was you day?”

  
Ryou immediately started to ramble about his day, jumping around his legs while Keith smiled up at Shiro. “Then the teacher told him to leave and I never saw her get so mad before!” Ryou ended his speech with a huge smile, his arms wrapped around Keith’s legs while Keith himself was fumbling around with the keys. “Wow seems like you have an eventful day.”

  
Finally getting his office door open, Keith stumbled into the room before he dropped his bag on the couch, groaning when he saw a note on his desk from Allura, reminding him to lock his office or his wonderful co workers could screw up his office again. Like last time where they wrapped everything in bubble wrap and it took hours for him to clean up.

  
“Rough morning?” Keith looked over to see Shiro who looked oddly completely fine considering that it was seven in the morning on a Friday. “Allura telling me to lock my office again, I didn’t even realize I left it open. I honestly thought I locked it.” But then again he had to deal with Adam and that just screwed up his entire day where he did non stop research on Lotor and his background. Only to find out that he was a dangerous man and anybody who crosses him is never heard of again.

  
Shiro chuckled as he sat down, watching as Ryou ran around the room, touching every single thing that he really shouldn’t be touching but Keith didn’t have the heart to scold him, especially at seven o’clock in the morning. “I do the exact same thing all the time so don’t worry, you’re not the only one.” Keith gave him a small smile before he noticed Ryou reaching up, trying to grab one of the hippo plushies on the window sill.

  
“What are you up to Ryou?”

  
“Hippo! It looks so soft!” The small boy beamed as he managed to grab the black one, taking care of holding it close. “Why do you have hippos in here? I though an adult office is suppose to be super boring!”

  
Keith chuckled as he sat down across from Shiro. “Well I am not like most adults.” A scoff could be heard from the other side of him and he just knew Adam was standing behind him. “You can say that again. Now fess up or I will do it myself.” The spirit stated as he walked to stand behind Shiro, glaring at him the entire time. But Keith was going to do things his own way and one of them was not going to be yelling at a spirit while Shiro and Ryou were in the room.

  
“Shiro I have a question to ask you if you don’t mind?” Keith asked as he grabbed his laptop, pulling up a game that Ryou could entertain himself with for the time being. Shiro gave him a nod, showing him that he could ask away. And without taking his eyes off Adam, he grabbed his notebook.

  
“Do you know a man named Lotor?”

  
Seeing Adam pale was so worth it, but Keith was confused, could spirits lose colour even though they are dead? “Lotor? Yes, he came by to have dinner with us a couple times when Adam was alive. Why are you even asking me this?”

  
“What are you doing!? Don’t tell him!” Adam screamed as Keith tried to think of an excuse. “Just wondering because I was speaking with Adam’s parents and they brought him up quite a bit.” Well he wasn’t lying, after Adam gave him his parents contact Keith did actually call them. That wasn’t a happy conversation.

  
“Yes, they were great friends.” Shiro replied uneasily and Keith only thought was if only Shiro knew what they actually were. He also wondered what Shiro’s reaction would be, he didn’t seem to be a violent man by any means.

  
“Lotor came to my school the other day! Took me out for lunch!” Ryou supplied as he laid there watching the two adults talk. Both of the older men froze as they look down at the six year old. Shiro with a concerned look and Keith with a face of horror. “Oh god! You see what I mean now!?” Adam yelped as he looked down at his son. “He’s going to steal him!”

  
“When did this happen?” Shiro asked as he placed a hand on top of Ryou’s hair. “Yesterday!”

  
“Why didn’t you tell your Papa?” Keith asked, watching the boy giggle as he hugged the black hippo plushie close. “He told me not to tell.”

  
“He is dead, so dead.” Adam growled as he looked over at Keith with wide eyes. “Please tell Shiro. I don’t care anymore tell him everything!”

  
“I don’t know.” Keith said as he looked down at his hands while Shiro looked at him. “Don’t know what? Keith what’s going on?” He demanded as he pulled Ryou close. Keith bit his lip as he closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. He didn’t want to lose them yet, he got too attached. “You won’t believe me if I told you.” He whispered as he looked over at Adam.

  
“What are you looking at? Keith please tell me what’s going on!”

  
Looking over at them, Ryou was staring at him with wide eyes as he looked over at Adam. He looked back at him with his mouth open. “You can see Daddy too!” The young boy yelled as Shiro stared at the both of them with confusion written on his face.

  
Keith closed his eyes as he breathed. “I guess I have no choice at this point.” Feeling someone grab his gloved hand, Keith opened his eyes to see Shiro standing in front of him before he squatted down so he was eye level with him. “Please tell me, I need to know what’s going on.”

  
“I can see spirits.” Keith blurted, watching as Shiro stared at him in shock. He held his breath, waiting for the accusing’s, the disbelief and the anger to happen. It was an interesting experience to watch Shiro try to process what he had just told him. So many emotions flickered in his eyes. Shock, confusion, disbelief, concern but it finally settled on curiosity.

  
“But you told me that-“ Shiro started only to stop before he looked over at Ryou who was watching the entire exchange. “Buddy can you do Papa a favor? Can you go with Allura to get a snack. Keith please call Allura, I think this should be a private conversation.” Keith could only nod as he grabbed his phone, hands trembling as he dialed her number bring the phone up to his ear.

  
“Hello Keith? Why are you calling on my personal?” Allura asked as soon as he heard her voice filtered through the other line. “I need to ask you to come get Ryou and get him some breakfast. I need to speak to Shiro alone.”

  
Silence answered him before he heard her sigh. “Fine but no horsing around or any inappropriate actions you hear me? I know you never do this but I have never seen you so flustered over someone before.”

  
“Okay.” With that he hung up the phone, and only after he placed it down did Allura walk through the door, smiling as Ryou ran towards her to give her a big hug. “Wow that was fast.” Keith commented as he watched her straighten out her skirt. “I was talking to one of the co workers on this floor when you called me. Alright buddy let’s go get you something to eat.” With that she gave Keith a pointed look before maneuvering the small boy out of the office.

  
Once the door closed, Keith wondered what his fate was and when he sneaked a peek at the man standing beside him he realized he was terrified to find out. When did Shiro sneak by his defenses? He shall never know but now Keith needed to figure out if he needed to build them back up or if he should leave them down and hope that there is a small chance that Shiro will believe him. With that Shiro turned towards him and Keith braced himself for the worst.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short, horrible chapter. Season 8 killed me, not going to spoil anything just that it killed me. Hopefully next chapter will be somewhat decent.

A wave of emotions hit him hard as he thought about the situation he was in. Shiro standing there, his back facing towards him and he could see how tense his shoulders were, the muscles coiled up with the amount of stress Shiro was in. So when Shiro turned towards him, Keith knew that the anger on his handsome face wasn’t towards him, it was towards Lotor.

  
“What does Lotor want with my son?”

  
Keith flinched back slightly at the harsh words, hearing Adam chuckle behind him. “This man will surprise you, he’s like a dog and once you try to hurt one of his own, well I think you have the idea.” The spirit commented as Keith nodded dumbly.

  
“It’s complicated. Adam was…. Seeing Lotor? Is that the right way to word it?”

  
“Well, I suppose it’s better than saying I was sleeping with him.” Adam stated while Shiro glared at him. “Look I figured Adam was seeing someone else, but is that man now after my son?”   
“Yes. He is and before you go charging with guns blazing or whatever, you need to know everything.”

  
Shiro barely heard his warning, to far gone in his rage about the business man that was after Ryou, and Keith knew he had to do something before the man does something that he will regret. “Shiro stop and listen to me will you?!” He reached out to grab the taller man’s arm, hoping to bring him back to reality.

  
It seemed to work as Shiro froze for a few seconds before all the fight left him, slumping slightly as he took a few deep breaths, rubbing his left hand down his face while a small groan left him. “I’m sorry, I just can’t lose him too.” He spoke quietly, his voice filled with such grief and desperation that Keith just wanted to walk forward and wrap his arms around him. No, instead he took a closer step towards him, placing his hand on top of Shiro’s. “We won’t let Lotor take him I promise you that, I will not allow him to.”

  
Once the words left his mouth, he grimaced lightly. He is actually not allowed to make any promises because sometimes you can’t actually keep them. But it seems that with Shiro, he was breaking all the rules. Let’s just hope Allura doesn’t find out, or he was screwed.

  
“Wait how did you know Adam was seeing someone else behind your back?”

  
A chuckle answered him making Keith feel just a bit confused. Why was the question so funny to him? Was it the wrong thing to ask? “Did I ask the wrong thing?” Shiro, who was still laughing lightly held up his hand as he shook his head.

  
“No you didn’t. The signs were just there that’s all.”

  
Adam who was standing beside the couch gasped. “Was I really that obvious!?” Keith winced as he shot a look towards him before turning back towards the actual flesh and bones instead of the spirit. “Did Ryou suspect anything?”

  
“No! Ryou has a very small attention span so he was clueless through the entire thing but he would usually ask when Dad was going to come home.”

  
“I really was that obvious. Oh god I am a horrible father.” Adam whispered in horror, and Keith just had enough with the entire situation. He helped children with trauma, not a marriage counselor. “Okay Adam, you are not a horrible father so shut up, and Shiro how did you respond to that? Last thing I am doing is being a messenger or a stupid marriage counselor, so back to kid now.”

  
“Wait Adam?”

  
“Excuse me you don’t get to tell me what to do. I am dead, show some respect.” Adam huffed as he crossed his arms, giving Keith a pointed glare. And Keith, well he may have ran out of patience at this point. Which he will deny later because he worked on his patience a long time ago thank you very much.

  
“Yes Adam is over there.” Keith snapped, pointing towards the couch before he turned towards Adam. “And I don’t care if you are dead! You are the reason why we are in this mess so maybe you shouldn’t sass me like you are a child and grow the hell up! Now be quiet before I decide not to talk to you anymore and make you suffer!” Then he whipped around to glare at Shiro. “And you! If you saw the signs that Adam was sleeping with someone else then why the hell didn’t you talk to him! Maybe then we wouldn’t be in this mess so if you will excuse me, I am going to find Ryou and ask him about the stupid man who is a possible threat!” With that said, Keith fled the room.

  
Keith will admit that this was not his proudest moment. Cursing himself in his mind, he stormed down the hall, ignoring all the looks he was receiving because he was done with them as well. They don’t know what he was upset about so they could keep their judgements to themselves!

  
“Keef! Your back!”

  
Keith smiled as he let out a breath, letting himself calm down as he walked towards Ryou, the small boy bouncing towards him, clutching a back in one hand before he wrapped his small arms around Keith’s shoulders when he bent down to greet the six year old. “Yep! What did you get for breakfast?” He questioned while standing up, giving a nod and a small wave towards Allura before he started to walk down the hall, trusting that Ryou will follow him.

  
“This apple thingy! I don’t remember what’s it called but it was good!” Ryou exclaimed, his hands flying everywhere, waving at the people that passed by them. “An apple fritter?”   
“Yeah! That’s what it’s called!”

  
Keith chuckled as he opened the door to his office where he left Shiro behind in, feeling a tad bit embarrassed from his earlier temper tantrum but seeing Shiro smile once he saw Ryou walk towards him, Keith could easily push it to the side for now. Taking a quick glance around the office he took quick notice that Adam was still there much to his dismay. The spirit smirked at him before he stood up straight. “Ah are you better now after your little explosion there?”

  
Adam was lucky he was already dead, because Keith swore he would kill him all over again. Purposely ignoring the spirit, Keith made his way over towards his desk to collapse in his chair, looking professor be damned because he was just done for the day already and they still had another twenty minutes before this appointment is over.

  
“Ryou tell me about the man you went to lunch with.”

  
The young boy looked at him from where he was being cradled in his father’s arms. “He was tall, long white hair-“

  
“I meant what did you do at lunch. What did you talk about?” Keith piped up feeling a tad bit dumb because he knows he has to be specific, kids don’t read between the lines. Ryou blinked before he leaned his head on Shiro’s shoulder, yawning before he hummed. “We talked about Papa and a little bit about Daddy.”

  
“About?”

  
“I don’t remember.” Ryou mumbled before he nuzzled his face in his father’s neck, giving a small wave at Adam before he went quiet. “Huh that is the first time he even noticed I was here.” Adam stated and Keith sighed. Maybe he was just a little to good at his job.

  
“Alright. This is what I suggest, keep him home and I will send an email to a good friend of mine who will make sure that the house is being watched and if anything interesting happens, they will send me a quick text.”

  
Shiro just nodded as he pressed a gentle kiss to his son’s temple, his dad instincts on high alert and Keith couldn’t help but think how nice it would be to be held like that. For Shiro to kiss him like he was everything to him. Ah he really needed to stop these thoughts before he does something really stupid.

  
And what’s worse above all that. He can say goodbye to his two week vacation because once he tells Allura what’s happening, she will tell him to stay and keep an eye on them.   
His life is just not nice to him.

  
“Good. Have any questions?” 

  
“Yes, come have diner with us tonight?” As Shiro asked that, Ryou seemed to spring back to life as he looked over at Keith with so much excitement that his grey eyes seemed brighter than the sun. Keith never stood a chance. “Oh. Sure, what time?”

  
“Wow. I see what’s happening here.” Adam voiced aloud not even attempting to hide his displeasure but at the moment Keith was to busy to care. “Does seven work for you?”

  
Nodding, Keith was already starting to have a stress attack because dammit, he was already wondering what the hell to wear. He hasn’t done laundry in days and he had no clean clothes. “Do I need to bring anything?”

  
Shiro smiled as he tightened his grip on the squirming six year old in his arms. “Just yourself.”

  
Blushing, Keith bit his lip as he nodded once more before he stood up, accepting a hug from Ryou before he bid them both goodbye. Shiro just smiled at him, giving him a wink before he left and Keith felt like he was going to die. Shiro just winked at him. What the hell is that suppose to mean!?

  
“Man you are painful to watch. What never had anybody ask you out or something?” When silence answered Adam, the spirit laughed loudly. “Oh god this is going to be amazing to watch! See you at seven!”

  
What did he just get himself into? 


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Hope you enjoy though.

“Okay step one. You need clothes that will show every curve!” Lance exclaimed as he started digging through Keith’s closet muttering to himself as he threw shirt after shirt over his shoulder. “Did he say what you should wear?”

  
Keith was laying on his back in the middle of his sleep, thanking that Lance actually came to use for once as he stared at the ceiling. Shiro winked at him. What was he suppose to think about that? Is he overthinking this? Oh god what if it was his attempt at flirting! Was he suppose to flirt back!? He didn’t know how to flirt!

  
“Hello! Are you even listening to me? Argh you come storming into my room for this so you can at least listen!”

  
He was going to fail at this. He is going to try and flirt back only to look like a dying cat or something and Shiro is going to be disgusted! Ryou is going to laugh at him and like the child he is, he’s going to point out how stupid he looks. Maybe going to this dinner is a mistake. Keith gasped as a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and dragged him across the bed.

  
“Your overthinking it! Don’t worry I will teach you how to get the man of your dreams!” Lance smirked as he threw a red shirt at his face. Keith blinked as he stared at the piece of fabric in his hands. Did he say all of that out loud? “Yes you did. Now put that on already!” Lance exclaimed as he went back digging through his closet.

  
Feeling dread rush through him, Keith sighed as he took off his button down shirt that he was wearing, reaching over to pull on the tight long sleeved shirt on. He really had to wonder where he got this shirt cause he doesn’t even remember getting it.

  
“Aha! I knew you had black jeans in here somewhere! Please don’t be ripped, please don’t be ripped.” Lance muttered as he unfolded the par of jeans. “Yes not ripped!” Lance exclaimed before he tossed them at Keith’s head. “Put that on!”

  
Keith swore his eye just twitched. Slipping on the pair of jeans, Keith blinked as he stared at himself in his body mirror. He had to admit, Lance was pretty good at picking out clothes. “Wow. Thanks Lance, but why are they so tight?”

  
Lance seemed offended as he made a wounded noise, his hand flying up to his chest as he gawked at him. “Why are they so? Why Keith this is a hot male who you are interested in! Show off your curves! Show him what you got and flaunt it!” Keith sighed as he closed his eyes. When Lance first moved in he just moved to America from Cuba and he was really shy. It seems like Hunk has really helped him gain more confidence and Keith just had to say that he was glad for it. Will he ever admit that out loud? Hell no, but he will admit it inside his head.

  
“Thanks Lance.”

  
“No problem mullet! Happy to help.” Lance waved his hand as he turned towards him, glancing at his hair. “Are you going to do anything with your hair?”

  
“Nothing?” Keith answered as he ran a hand through his hair. What was wrong with it? Lance stared at him in disbelief before he smacked his hand against his forehead while shaking his head, but other than that he didn’t say a word, instead he just simply turned on his heel and stalked out of Keith’s bedroom.

  
Blinking in confusion, Keith shrugged as he stood up and glanced over at the time, noting it was about time he should start to head over to Shiro’s place. Just as he walked by the kitchen a hand wrapped around his wrist, a hair tie pressed into his hand before Lance shoved him away. “At least tie it back before you leave and have fun!”

  
With a chuckle, Keith shook his head before he grabbed his keys and shoved on a pair of black sneakers. Glancing at the mirror that they hung on the wall by the door he noticed that Lance may have a point. His hair was everywhere, looking like a well built rat’s nest and Keith couldn’t help but grimace at his own words to describe his hair. Does it look like this all the time? He certainly hopes not but he wouldn’t be a bit surprised if it was true.

  
Using his fingers to brush through his hair, purposely ignoring Lance’s look, he quickly ties his hair back before he walked out of his shared apartment. It was warm enough that Keith didn’t feel cold, but he still felt odd without having one on. It was a comfort he had when he was younger so wearing a tight shirt, he felt chilly even if he really wasn’t. When he tries to explain that to people they usually give him an odd look, like if he didn’t already know he was strange. Glancing over at his bike he shook his head as he walked towards the bus station, it was already growing dark and even when he first learned how to drive his motorcycle, he never liked driving in the dark. He heard of way too many accidents and he really didn’t feel like peeling himself off cement.

  
Watching as the bus rolled to a stop and open it’s doors, he quickly paid the bus fee choosing a seat quickly, not exactly caring where he sat, a seat is a seat in his opinion. Grabbing his phone out, he glanced around before he sent Shiro a quick text, and doing what he should be doing; gathering as much information on Lotor as he should. But does he really want to? No of course not, instead he puts his phone down and tries to clear his mind. He needed to take a step away from work, have a nice evening because not only does he need it, he’s pretty sure Shiro needs it as well.

  
And Ryou, the poor boy just needs a nice evening as well. You can’t forget about him. Keith hummed as he looked down at his gloved hands, studying the old leather and after some thought he yanked the gloves off. Tucking them into his belt before standing up and exiting the bus once it stopped. Walking the couple blocks it takes to get to Shiro’s house was uneventful, maybe except his hands twitching as they got itchy, not used to the breeze. Pressing a finger on the doorbell, Keith wondered if he really should put his gloves back on so he wouldn’t scratch them but before he could do anything the door swung open, revealing Shiro in a white button down and black jeans that should be illegal.

  
“Keith! Glad you could make it come on in.” Shiro beamed as he held the door open for him to walk through and without thinking Keith walked by, his hand brushing Shiro’s arm shooting a spark through him. Yanking his hand close to his chest as if touching Shiro brunt him, Keith hoped that the other male didn’t notice as he yanked his gloves back on. What was he thinking? Taking them off was a bad idea.

  
“Thanks for having me over.”

  
He shot a smile towards him before he was tackled by a jumping six year old. “Keef, Keef, Keef!” Ryou shouted as he hugged his legs harder before glancing up with a toothy smile and Keith couldn’t help but smile back. They usually say a child’s innocence can make you forget about the worst things, Keith wondered if that has actually been proven. Children has such a big impact on adults and they don’t even realize it. “Hey Ryou.” Keith said as he weaved a gloved hand through the child’s dark hair. Sometimes he has to wonder why people would do such cruel things to small children, why they can easily kill them for pleasure. It made him sick considering how often he had to work with children who either had a sibling or themselves who had gone through that situation.

  
“Keef?” The older male looked down with a hum and smiled as he took the drawing that Ryou made for him. Turning it over he saw little Ryou in the middle of two bigger stick figures.

“Who are these guys?”

  
Ryou took the drawing and pointed at the purple stick figure. “That’s Papa.” Then he moved to point at the red stick figure. “And that’s you!”

  
“Why thank you Ryou. I love it.”

  
The little boy just beamed as he threw his arms around Keith’s thigh and hugged him tight before bouncing off to do something, he really wasn’t sure but he was feeling calm. “Ryou was waiting all day to give you that. Wouldn’t stop whining about it. When is Keef coming? I want Keef here now!” Shiro whined in a child voice that had Keith laughing.

  
“Keef? Come watch this with me!” Ryou yelled from the other room and Keith looked over before he smiled shyly at Shiro. “Well I suppose duty calls right?” Shiro smiled before he walked towards the room Ryou was in, Keith following with great interest wondering what he was going to watch and what Ryou liked. Dinosaurs? Space? Trains? What else does little boys like to watch?

  
Seeing Ryou staring at two movie cases in his small hands, turning towards him before he held the movies out. “Which one?”

  
Keith looked at both of them and noticed that one was indeed about Dinosaurs but the other one was oddly about tigers? Curious Keith pointed at the tiger one, looking over at Shiro with his head tilted to the side as if asking ‘Tigers?’ Shiro smiled at him before he moved over towards him. “He has this thing about tigers and big cats for some reason. I took him to a zoo about a year ago and even since then had this big thing about them.”

  
Keith just smiled as he whispered cute before Shiro took the movie and popped it into the player, Ryou yanking on Keith’s hand towards the couch and leading him towards it. “I love tigers! Last Halloween Papa let me dress up as a tiger!”

  
Shiro unlocked his phone and held it out towards Keith to show Ryou in a tiger costume and he couldn’t help but coon because that was just plain adorable. “Wait here I will be right back!” Ryou yelled as he ran up the stairs and Shiro chuckled as he stood up. “Would you like a drink? Would have offered earlier but my son stole you away.”

  
“What can I say? Kids love me for some odd reason.” Keith replied as he stood up, following Shiro to the kitchen. The older male stopped and looked at him with soft eyes making Keith blush as Shiro just smiled. “Yeah, they sure do.” Shiro replied in a soft voice before he turned to grab a glass out of the cupboard. And Keith, well he just hid his flaming face behind his hands. He really needed to calm down if he was going to have a peaceful evening, trying not to imagine being part of this family.

  
Clearing his throat, Keith took a deep breath. “So, what’s for dinner?”

  
“A Japanese dish if that is alright with you?”

  
Keith nodded as he sat down on a high leather stool behind the breakfast counter, eyeing Shiro as he hummed. Is this a time to flirt? But Lance never got to teaching him, so should he just sit here and say something about his clothes? Wait is this a date?

  
“Here you go.” Shiro placed a glass of water in front of him and Keith wrapped his hands around the glass whispering a quiet thank you before he heard Ryou racing back down the stairs. Turning to look towards the kitchen entrance, he froze when Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. “Before Ryou steals you again, you really do look nice tonight. Just wanted to let you know.”

  
Oh god this was a date. Swallowing Keith turned his head slightly towards the other male. “Is this your way of getting me on a date without me getting in trouble?” He whispered as Ryou exclaimed that he moved when he was on strict orders not to. “Of course. I knew you would catch on.” Before he could even reply, Ryou ran into the kitchen and huffed.

  
“I told you not to move!” He exclaimed as he walked towards Keith and shoved a little tiger wood carving into his hands. “Papa got me this when I turned six!” Bringing the little wooden figure closer to inspect it, Keith marveled at the craftsmanship of it. “It’s beautiful. Where on earth did you get this?”

  
Shiro took the little tiger out of his hands and smiled as he placed it down onto the counter. “It’s a secret. Can’t tell you with Ryou here.” The six year old groaned as he rolled his eyes, grabbing Keith’s hand and yanking it again. “Let’s go watch the movie now! Papas boring!”

  
Chuckling Keith nodded towards Shiro before he followed the little boy out of the kitchen. Maybe this will be the perfect evening, maybe he would call it a little break from everything going on and Keith never wanted it to end. He wished he got pause the entire world so he could just live in this moment forever, even if that was impossible but it didn’t stop him from wishing it. Usually he didn’t wish for things not when his father always told him that every wish has it consequences. But maybe this time he will let him wish for it and maybe when all of this crazy business is done, he will stick around.

  
Sitting down on the couch, watching the clear excitement in Ryou’s eyes and feeling the happiness just roll off him, Keith knew he was in a good place at his life for once. And he is just going to live in the moment and hope it will never end. 


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is going on too long?? Am I the only one to think this? What do you guys think? I think I am over thinking this!!
> 
> Well whatever I do hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!

This was not how he planned meeting Lotor for the first time. Or ever if he could help it. The guy just gives him the creeps, and the spirits that hung around him wasn’t any better. Keith shifted as Lotor sat silently, studying him as he tapped his foot against the ground in Keith’s office.

  
Sure was a surprise when he walked in to his office this morning only to see Lotor standing at his window, rearranging his little collection of plushie hippos. Which he was not okay with but he didn’t say anything. After letting Lotor take a seat, he excused himself to the bathroom where he had a minor freak-out on the phone with Allura. Who had no idea he was even in there.

  
So here he was now, staring face to face at Lotor, trying to ignore the seven spirits that were radiating anger off them in waves. “So what can I do for you Lotor?” He asked because how else was he going to start this conversation?

  
Lotor smiled as he folded his hands into his lap and Keith couldn’t help but find him creepy. “Yes I heard that you are Ryou’s therapist? I was hoping you can tell me how he is doing?”

  
Keith furrowed his eyebrows as he sat forward. “I’m sorry but I am not allowed to tell you any information on my client. But I would like to know how you knew that I was his therapist?”

  
The businessman hummed as he uncrossed his legs, his grin getting even wider. “Well I knew his father Adam, which a damn shame what happened to him. Just wanted to know how his family is doing?” He replied slowly with a smirk and Keith had a sudden urge to punch him. Looking behind Lotor, he saw Adam glaring daggers at the businessman and he immediately knew why he did. What happens when you can feel the spirits emotions as well.

  
“The family is doing fine.” He replied, hinting that he really wanted him to leave but either Lotor didn’t pick up on it or he didn’t care because instead of leaving, he sat back and opened his briefcase, revealing a large file from inside. Lotor started to hum the lullaby again as he flipped it open, smiling up at him. “Keith Kogane. Twenty six years of age, went to university and graduated with high marks top of his class. Impressive.” Lotor drawled as he flipped through the pages.

  
Keith glared as he sat up straight. “What does any of this have to do with anything?” He ended up growling at the end, who was this guy to judge him? Lotor simply held his hand up and continued to read off from the file. “Anger issues but went to therapy for it. Father disappeared at the age of six years, went to several foster homes. Experienced emotional, physical and sexual abuse.”

  
Clenching his jaw in anger, Keith stood up, glaring at the other male. “I don’t need a reminder of my life.” He hissed as he noticed Allura slipping into the room. Lotor hummed as he closed the file, slipping it back into his briefcase while standing up. “Since I knew the father of Ryou Shirogane, I deem you unfit for helping him.” He stated and Keith saw red.

  
“It’s not up to you to make that decision. His other father is and at this point Ryou has already attached himself to me. Ripping him away from me will do more harm than good at this point.”

  
“Mr. Lotor, you are not allowed to come in here without an appointment and then harass a client’s therapist. You are to leave the grounds immediately or I will call security.” Allura demanded as she made herself known and Lotor took a step back in shock, clearly not expecting her to appear out of no where.

  
Clearing his throat, Lotor reached up and fiddled with his tie before tipping his head forward. “Of course, I know when I am not welcomed.” He stated before reaching a hand out towards Keith. “It was a pleasure finally meeting you.” Keith refused to shake his hand, not even moving when Lotor raised a brow before dropping his hand. “I see. Well I will be contacting Mr. Shirogane about changing therapists. I advise you not to have anymore meetings with Ryou if you want to keep your job.”

  
With that he strides out of the room and Keith was livid. He was so angry that when Allura placed her hand on his shoulder, he flinched before turning to look at her. She smiled at him softly before pulling him into a gentle hug. “Your past does not define who you are Keith. You will stay as Ryou’s therapist because I have never seen the way that you two connected before. I will make sure of it.” She whispered and Keith felt his heart break before he gently hugged her back. Realizing that this might be a first time that he allowed her to comforted him like this. Always hated it because it reminded him too much of a mother comforting a child.

  
Whispering a silent thank you, she pulled away, nodding before she squared her chest and stormed out of his office, probably to scream at Lotor and Keith felt himself fall on the couch. Yes what Lotor said was his life and he knew that, but for it to be thrown into his face like he was being judged was just horrible. It made him feel like he wasn’t made for this job. Fighting back the tears that threatened to appear, he did something he never thought he would do.

  
He called Shiro.

  
He picked up on the second ring, worry and concern was thick in his voice making Keith feel bad. “Keith? What can I do for you?” He went to speak but it was as if his voice disappeared. He tried to say something but all that came out was a pitiful quiet whine. “Keith what happened? Where are you? I’m coming to you.” Shiro spoke rapidly and Keith finally found his voice again.

  
“No! I’m fine don’t worry about it. Sorry to worry you.” He rushed out, hanging up the phone as he curled up into a ball, feeling incredibly stupid. How can one man destroy his life this way? All Lotor did was read his file, not even all of it not even close to it and said he was unfit to help Ryou. Was he really that close to the little boy already?

  
Well it didn’t matter, he had work to do and he had to protect Ryou, because it seemed like Adam disappeared quickly and he wasn’t getting any more answers out of him. Racing towards his computer, Keith quickly typed in Lotor’s name and found that he had an ex. If Lotor wanted to screw with him, he might as well play his game. Starting with getting private information about him.

  
Writing her address down, he packed up quickly and raced down the stairs making it to the lodge in record speed before he ran into a wall. Not like an actual wall, more like a wall of muscle that was Takashi Shirogane. Dammit.

  
“Keith! Are you alright? You call and I was worried.”

  
“Look don’t worry about me okay? Just had a moment. I meet Lotor and he said some things that set me off is all. I need to go talk to someone to I will text you later and keep an eye on Ryou!” Keith yelled out as he left the building, blowing Shiro off which made him guilty. The man clearly liked him and here he was looking like he doesn’t feel the same way. And he wonders why he is still single?

  
Calling a cab, he wasn’t even surprised when Shiro appeared in front of him once more but what did surprise him was when Shiro dragged him into the parking lot towards his car. “I don’t know what happened but whatever it is I am going to help you.”

  
“What? You can’t.” He couldn’t help but blurt out as he tried to yank his hand back. Shiro just turned to stare at him before he yanked him closer to the point that their bodies were touching. “Tell me what happened?” Keith couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine when Shiro’s voice went deeper with the demand, along with his eyes which seemed to darken a shade from his usual grey or brown eyes. He really couldn’t tell, in pure sunlight they were a beautiful silver, then when he inside they seem to be a light brown colour. He just hoped Shiro didn’t see or feel the way his body reacted.

  
“I met Lotor that’s all. Don’t worry about it.”

  
Shiro narrowed his eyes as he studied him and Keith shifted. Did he know that he wasn’t telling him the entire truth? After what seemed to be a minute of Shiro staring, he stepped back and Keith tried not to miss the warmth of his body. “If you don’t want to tell me fine. I know you will at some point. Now let’s go.”

  
“Grove Lane, 234. I want to ask his ex girlfriend some questions. See if she knew that Lotor was having a…. fling with Adam.” Keith stated, watching as Shiro tensed before climbing into the car without a single word and it worried him, so what was the next step to this? Well he climbed into the car. Shiro stared at the steeling wheel before he shifted the gears and drove out of the parking lot. It was silent for a couple minutes, and it wasn’t the comfortable kind of silence either. “I knew he was having an affair so I don’t understand why I am upset.” Shiro whispered as he turned a corner at a set of traffic lights.

  
Staring out of the window, Keith couldn’t help but go into robot mode as he explained it, keeping all emotion out of his explanation. “The human brain is a mysterious thing. With children they haven’t developed to teach the child to hold secrets or to know any better to withhold information. Now again that depends on the child and it’s past. With the adult brain, it has fully developed so when you thought you knew about the affair your brain sort of built a barrier around it to make the pain hurt less. But when you actually know that the affair did happen your brain is trying to process and since it is focusing so hard on that the emotion part is showing a lot more.”

  
“Wow okay. That seemed heartless.”

  
Keith sighed as he bit his lip. How the hell else was he suppose to explain this? “I don’t mean to come off rude or if I am judging you because of this. I really don’t know much about the adult brain because I work with kids. So maybe I am wrong? I really don’t know but to me that is the most logical reason you feel the way you do.” He explained while shrugging, moving his hands around as if trying to help him explain it all. Huffing in frustration, Keith dropped his hands into his lap as he looked at the other male beside him.

  
“Look, I am not good with emotions and how people should react to certain things. For example you can feel protective of your family while I have no idea what a family is. I have a hard time expressing some of these emotions. So I don’t really know how to explain this to you. I’m sorry if my opinion upsets you in any way.”

  
Shiro seemed to think about everything that Keith just unloaded to him, his fingers tapping against the steeling wheel as if it was a habit he did often when he thought about something. Shiro sighed as he turned a left, pulling up in front of the house that Keith had earlier told him to stop at before he parked the car, turning towards him while placing a hand on his wrist. “Thank you. The way you tried to explain it makes sense. And thank you for telling me something that is personal. It helps explains a few things about you.”

  
“And what is that suppose to mean?” Keith asked, feeling just a little bit offended at the way Shiro worded his complement, if he could call it one. Shiro just smiled softly at him before he unbuckled his seat belt. “I mean it in a good way promise. I can see why Ryou got so close to you so quickly is all.” With that Shiro opened the car door leaving the vehicle while Keith sat there trying to figure out what just happened. It felt like something important happened but he didn’t really quite know what it was.

  
After a few seconds of trying to figure it out, he shrugged it off pushing it back into his mind to dwell on it later as he stepped out of the vehicle to stare at the house. It seemed normal enough so he really wasn’t all to worried yet. Nodding at Shiro, he marched up the walkway, right to the front door and without hesitation he knocked and waited. He really wasn’t sure what to expect because he wasn’t with any police officers, just him and a civilian really.

  
Not getting any sign of an answer Keith frowned as he raised to knock the door once more, but before he could make contact with the wood it flung open. “What do you want?” A young woman asked. She was quite stunning, yes sure he was attracted to men but he couldn’t deny how pretty she was. Tall and lean, a short light blue bob haircut with tanned skin. Lance’s type if he wasn’t dating Hunk.

  
“Hello ma’am. I was wondering if I can ask you a few questions about Lotor and this man named Adam.” He quickly asked, yanking his phone out to bring up a picture of Adam up to show her. She glanced at it before she widened her eyes, looking left to right as if she wasn’t suppose to say anything before she ushered them inside. “Look, I will tell you straight up. That guy’s family is in danger and if you were smart, move out of the country to get away from him.”

  
Both Keith and Shiro glanced at each other in surprise before looking back at her. “Excuse me, but why?” Shiro asked and the young women stared at him with eyes filled with fear. “Because he wants to kidnap his kid and I know exactly why he does.”

  
There it is, Keith’s good day was officially turned worst. Why isn’t he surprised?

 


End file.
